


Immeasurable

by Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie



Category: Dying Light, Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Brecken - Freeform, Gay, Kyle Crane - Freeform, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, eventual gay, freerunnung, rocket - Freeform, the rocket, unpopular ship, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie/pseuds/Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie
Summary: On the last challenge Crane ends up being fast enough to save Rocket from Rais’ men.





	1. Let’s Get It Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I’ve ever posted a fanfiction before, idk if I’m gonna finish it but that just might be another first for me. not my first fic though!
> 
> I apologize for any errors, I’ve tried to go over this and fix things.  
> Someday I might repost with everything fixed a bit better.  
> This chapter is meant to be brief and slightly un-detailed.
> 
> Without further ado, if anyone’s from 2015, and still looking for a ship please enjoy this intro !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just combined the first two chapters and took some things out/edited more.  
> I realized they were actually really really bad.  
> I was honestly just trying to launch this and take off with it.  
> HOPEfully it’s aight now. 
> 
> If it’s not I’ll definitely come back and edit more.

There was something intriguing about Kyle Crane.  
He was so open and honest about his emotions compared to Rocket.  
On his sleeve, caring and compassionate.  
So willing to help anyone out and even humored His challenges so patiently.

 

Crane could’ve killed him.  
Nobody would’ve cared.  
If Rocket was being honest with himself he was very replaceable.  
He promised himself not to get too attached.  
Have friends at a distance.  
Nothing too close.  


 

 

 

They met at the same area as usual,  
In the slums at a hut.   
This was their third encounter now.

“Just to make it interestin, if you win? I’ll leave Rais’s gang and join the tower!  
So. Break a leg.”  
His face went serious.

What Rocket said was a bluff from the beginning and he’s certain Crane knew it was too.  
Just an attempt of motivation for the taller man.

Of course he wasnt going to join them.

That would be ridiculous.

 

In the few minutes that the challenge was timed though, he still found himself at an inner debate between his emotions and the need to survive.

Maybe he really could join the tower.  
Would it be so bad to try living with sane people that didn’t bark orders at him with threats ? people who didn’t murder children and rape women?   
He was the one who came up with the bet in the first place.  
But he was just bullshitting. Makes no sense to go back on it now.

 

“Welcome to the team, I guess I’ll be seeing you around the tower eh rocket?”

after seeing Crane beat him again, in the end Rocket decided it was better to not make himself a target of Rais.

“Oh ,bite me, Crane. You and your tower can kiss my ass.”

 

As the words slipped out of his mouth, the buried emotions behind the cool mask and the arrogant attitude were still silently screaming at him.

That small part of Rocket did want to join the tower just to see what it was like.  
Did they actually treat the people there as equals as he hears everyone say?  
Having a sane leader that didn’t use everyone around him and kill his followers sounded tempting.  
He wanted to stop fearing for his life under a roof that was meant to be safe.  
He wanted to know more about Crane, and how he ran so damn fast.

he seemed like he knew way more about what he was doing than Rocket did. 

 

But he couldn’t have those things.  
The truth was he was too scared  
Of Rais tearing that little bit of hope apart and him with it.  
He felt like it wouldn’t last long enough to be worth trying.  
The strongest live.  
The weak perish.  
Everyone knew that the tower would be taken over in just a few months if even that.

 

Those fairytale thoughts will get him killed. 

 

 

 

 

 

DAYS LATER:

 

Rais and his gang had relocated to old town at this point.  
Rocket wondered if he’d ever see the other runner again.  
It had been a while since their last race and He already missed it.  
Rockets challenges always lightened the mood,taking their minds off of the death and decaying flesh, the lost loved ones, and the past they’d never see again.

Sure it never fixed anything long term but it helped them both hone and test their skills at the very least.

 

 

 

The first meeting was held since they moved away from the slums which consisted of all the boss men, runners, and Rais himself.  
Rais’s plans of kidnapping jade, luring crane to the museum, and murdering him hollowed Rockets guts.

  
He did his best not to show it.  
Rais was promising everyone that he would bring them with him out of Harran before the bombing.

Rocket wanted to believe this badly but deep down he knew better. He would just have to accept whatever was to come.

all of it was out of his hands and he had no choice.

 

 

it was only a day after the office building was taken over before Rocket found it as the perfect place to wait for Crane 

 

There wasn’t any buildings directly in front of the office but there was just one off to the right side.  
It was slightly shorter than their safe house with the white spray painted word “food” on the flat rooftop.  
Other than that it was mostly waters in their front view which was to their advantage.

This meant he and Crane could still meet almost as discretely as in the slums.

nobody would see them together unless they were at just that one building, making any potential spy’s easy to target.

 

Rocket wasn’t surprised when the tanned older man came the very same day he sat down.

yes it might’ve taken a couple hours but it was much better than raping, pillaging, and helping a side he didn’t exactly want to be a part of anymore. 

to the appearance of his rival, Rocket stood up from the hard cramped chair and prepared to put on his cheerful persona.   
“Is that my favorite runner? Craane, I was hoping to see you again.  
I’ve gotta say, you’ve impressed me.  
But here in old town this is different.  
Every runner has to be extra careful here”  
He briefed Crane on the new rules of the run.

no grappling hook.

no getting hurt.

no letting zombies touch you.

“Arbitrary rules or not, you’re going down”  
It was hard for Rocket not to believe him with how much confidence that came out of every word Crane spoke.

Yet another win as Crane passed a few seconds before his own fastest time.

“Still better than you Rocket”

The cool straight face Rocket kept never faltered since Crane had left and come back within the given time span. 

He furrowed his brows and smirked.

“Better is a relative term Crane, see ya next time.”

 

 

The awe never really went away with each race.  
He was jealous, yes, but that only motivated him to keep making challenges and with every win only made Rocket train harder.

Rocket found that he really did look up to him.

How on earth could such a busy man with the fate of Harran on his shoulders still have time to race a runt such as himself ?  

He desperately wanted to not care. None of this was important.  
If that was so maybe he could leave everything behind and become a runner for the tower.  
He could warn him about their plans.  
Maybe. Just maybe they would have some sort of chance then.

 Rocket shook his head. He doesn’t need to ! Rais said he would take them with him and there’s no way that a single man would be able to stop a whole nuke on his own. 

The only chance they had was escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you wanna see some art of things happening throughout these chapters you can check it out on @digitalartsynewbie on Instagram.
> 
> Least till I figure out how to post the pictures in these chapters idk it’s really complicated


	2. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last chapter 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go finally getting a bit more detailed and with more dialogue.
> 
> I’m gonna try to make these chapters longer now. 
> 
> If any of you find this and like it leave a comment and maybe I’ll finish this one

The only other emotion Rocket couldn’t ignore then was the deeply rooted anxiety that slammed into him when he saw other members of their gang standing a building away.  
They had watched the encounter between he and  
Crane.

This would be reported for sure.  
All he could do is take a deep breath and prepare himself mentally for what could happen.

He grappling hooked himself to the flat where three of his “comrades” were.  
Rocket tried to put on a face that was cheerful and did his best to muster up a more happy tone.  
“Oi what’s up?”  
The anxiety had caused his voice to go an octave higher mid sentence.

The first of the three men didn’t let up his permanent scowl as he went to inform the young runner.  
“Rais called for all runners to headquarters two hours ago and sent us to come look for you.”  
The fake smile rocket held until that point was wiped off completely as his blood began to run cold.  
He’d remembered that he turned his two way radio off just in case they heard him talking to crane.

 

Seeing Rockets silence the second subordinate spoke  
“What the fuck is the “best runner” doing hanging around Kyle Crane?hm?”

His heart began to beat faster.  
No.  
Calm down.  
Just tell them they’re mistaken.  
The buildings were a fairly good distance right ?  
They couldn’t see their faces that well.

“Me? Hang around Crane?  
That’s ridiculous.  
He’s with the enemy I’d never-

“Save your bullshit for the boss.”  
The third interrupted  
“We have to get back now.”

 

when they got back to headquarters, Rais was there waiting for them.  
The meeting was long over but this situation was not.

“Welcome, so you finally decided it was time to come back ?”  
Rais turned around and Rocket didn’t have to hear any names or see any fingers pointed to know his superior was talking about him.  
“A little birdie told me you found a new friend.”

Fuck.  
They must’ve told Rais over the radio before Rocket even noticed them.  
Calm down.

 

“You’re one of my finest runners here,  
Yet you would disobey a simple order..  
and not only that but to be with the enemy instead of with your own comrades in a very important meeting.”  
Rais never failed to express his words with his stride and wide gestures with his hands.  
It sounds funny when you say it out loud but in person everyone around knew it was the movements of a madman.  
The letting down of someone’s guard before he strikes.

“But!”  
He raised a finger  
“Because you have been so loyal to us so far, I’ll give you just this chance to explain yourself.”

Rocket kept himself calm.  
If Rais was willing to let him speak then perhaps he was willing to listen.  
“Sir, these men tell me I was talking to Crane but that’s not the case, they are mistaken, I would never talk to an enemy, much less make friends with one!  
He was someone passing by. He just needed help with directions.”

He could see the the two out of three escorts walking to Rais’ side.  
His superiors arms crossed but all three men in front of Rocket had the same bullshit detecting frown and he didn’t need to turn around to see the same look on the subordinate behind him.

Rais walked closer to him.  
“Okay.  
I’ll believe you Rocket.  
If we find out you have lied to us..”

Their faces were suddenly very close with an intense eye contact.  
Rocket wasn’t emotionally intact enough to find himself wavering on the inside.

“you will be executed”

The words were spoken in a low but dark tone.  
The rock like scowl on Rais’ face never faltered.

“Yes sir.”  
He complied, his voice void of emotion.

His boss gave a small nod for him to leave  
So Rocket did just that.

He was surprised there was not a scratch was left on him by the end of that.  
It was very rare that Rais would let anyone live under suspicion.  
He supposed they couldn’t afford to have an amputee runner over here-say.

it would be easier to kill him off than amputate.  
He doesn’t doubt they would in a heartbeat.


	3. Fly Away Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm this one might be shorter than the last but that’s okay

Rocket was going to be extra good for the next two days.

He decided that he was going to work harder than usual to avoid suspicion.

The whole time he was running errands for Rais, Rocket was thinking about what he was going to do.

It’s stupid even to himself that he’s thinking about the options at all.  
What options?  
Survival and suicide ?  
He could make life easier for himself and just forget about the elder runner.  
He could let it all go and do his own thing with Rais.  
He could choose life instead of death.

But it wasn’t that easy for him for some reason.

“There’s gotta be another way.”  
He thought.

Rocket found that he liked Crane as a rival.  
Hell maybe as a distant friend.  
They both liked to run and were competitive in nature.  
Crane had a sense of morality and patience that Rocket found refreshing compared to the dehumanizing gang he was joined with.

He was more skilled than Rocket which drew him in.  
He wanted to be like Crane.

He was a coward and Crane was not.

 

All admiration aside If he doesn’t at least give him a warning Rocket was certain everyone in Harran would be blown to bits.  
There wasn’t anyone else out there that he knew of that was ballsy enough to fill Cranes shoes let alone being capable enough.

 

Maybe if he joined the man they’d both be able to stop everything Rais was planning.  
All it took was for Rocket to tell him what was going on.  
sighing in frustration, Rocket ran his fingers through his hair.

While there was that side of him telling him to be brave there was a voice almost just as strong telling him to stop and stay away.  
He knew they would probably see him.  
He would be risking his own life trying to tell Crane about their plan.  
He would possibly be shot on sight.

that’s what he was facing if he disobeyed them.  
If Rocket somehow avoided getting killed he would have to be on the run.  
He’d be an outcast.  
The tower most likely wouldn’t trust an ex Rais goon.

Rocket didn’t want to die.  
He was scared.

 

He bet Crane would chance it though.  
He was crazy enough to do that.  
That means Rocket will have to man up  
and take a risk for once.

 

Two days passed like normal,  
Errands, sorting through what he wanted to keep, and giving the rest to Karim.  
was just going to see crane one last time.  
Just once.  
It would be okay as long as he wasn’t caught, right?  
He’d tell crane everything if he won.

Which was pretty likely.

Rocket would have to risk his own life to possibly help save everyone else.  
That’s it.

He’d tell crane everything and lay low on his own for a while.


	4. Suicidal Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is pickled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably has more mistakes in this one but they’ll eventually get fixed
> 
> I want to do longer chapters but I’m justsbdjdhdjsb I’m so bad at cutting off the story at the right places.

It was mid-day with rainy weather when Rocket’s running rival/idol came back for the next challenge.  
Rocket flicked his cigarette and stood up from the stiff chair he was sitting in.

He kept eye contact as he tried to keep a straight face with his voice void of worry and disappointment, but not all of it could be hidden completely as he spoke.  
“Crane this will be our last race I’m afraid.  
Bosses are gettin suspicious y’know?  
They’ve started keeping an eye on me.  
Listen the rules are the same as before,  
But this time if you win, I’ll show you something really interesting”  
He just realized exactly what he said.  
The look that came on cranes face encouraged him to finish  
“Agh no, no! Not that get your mind out of the gutter!”

“How do I let myself get talked into these things”

Gone again, lightning fast as the timer started.  
He could watch the man run for hours if it was possible.  
It was so captivating every time.

Rocket couldn’t help but study every single move the other did.  
He wanted to know his techniques, maybe he could learn them somehow and end up surpassing Crane.

 

Rocket made the mistake of letting his guard down while he was watching.

 

An agonizingly burning pressure suddenly flashed in rockets thigh, before he even knew what happened, he screamed in intense pain and fell to the ground.

Gunshots flooded the air around him and  
the next thing he knows he’s inside the safe zone building, back against the wall, sitting on the floor.  
Breathing heavily and trying to think of what to do, Rocket sees His thigh was bleeding pretty badly.  
The young runner began to realize how helpless the situation was as more bullets shot through the entrance.  
He had nothing to defend himself with.  
Rocket knew there was no way he could match the speed of a gun with the simple knife he had pocketed.  
He kicked himself mentally for not bringing at least a handgun.  
He knew this would be dangerous, yet he came unprepared.  
Oh but he just wanted to be faster without the extra weight.

Rocket froze up once he saw one of Rais’ men enter along with two others.  
It was the same three from the other day.

“Well well well, the rat is at it again.”  
The first guy knelt down.  
“You know we could shoot you and kill you quick...”  
He glanced at his own gun and back at Rocket who now was in shock.

“But I think that’d be way too boring”

Rocket only started coming back to reality when he was roughly grabbed by his clothes and yanked towards the entrance.  
He began fighting back despite the blistering pain shooting up his leg.  
He was almost successful until the other two joined in, holding his hands together as he was dragged towards the bloody spikes in the corner of the balcony.

Oh no.  
Fuck no this can’t be happening.


	5. It’s all gonna be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a summary? Just keep reading

 

 

Rocket began Squirming more urgently while trying to pull his hands free once he realized exactly what Rais’ men were about to do to him.

They forced him on his knees facing the reflective glass, the first of the men holding his head in place while the other two kept him from getting free.

“PLEASE!” This was Rockets last resort. “LET ME GO PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!” 

“Shouldn’t have fraternized with the enemy kiddo”

The strongest of the three began pushing Rocket down towards the deadly spikes, but he’d somehow gotten his hands free.

 

He put one hand on the cold concrete and pushed against the forces trying to kill him, his head only inches away now. He instinctively threw his arm down to keep from being impaled but the struggling movements caused forearm to land on the thick spear while the men pushed it through.

 

A blood curtailing cry was let out, the pain being so unbearable Rocket swore he was going to pass out. The hyperventilating didn’t help either.

The pushing behind him disappeared.

He felt warm droplets splat on his neck with a thud following.

It was quiet but a familiar raspy voice was heard behind him.

“Hey, Rocket are you okay?”

It was urgent and out of breath as the male spoke.

He stayed there, not wanting to cause more pain on himself. Rocket knew his arm was going to bleed like a fountain when he pulled it off. He didn’t say anything in response to Crane.

He didn’t need to though when the man came around and actually saw the condition he was in.

“Oh shit. Hold on I’m gonna get you off this thing”

 Rocket, looking down,shook his head violently as his huffing got harder and his body began to shake. Crane pretended he didn’t see and grabbed the younger’s wrist in one hand, the crease in his elbow in the other.

“Ready? 1..2..3” He pulled the arm upwards, trying to make it quick and painless as possible. Counting never prepared Rocket for shit like this. He howled through gritted teeth. because of how thick it was, His arm slowly slid off, leaving the metal spike completely covered with his blood.

 

He let himself fall to the side, not being able to move. His arm, as predicted, started bleeding making a sizable puddle underneath.

 

“Okay I’m gonna patch you up and we’re gonna get a doctor over here.” Crane said as he set Rocket up against the flower pots.He took off the younger runners bandage glove and poured alcohol on both wounds. quickly after, he began wrapping gauze tightly around the boy’s arm in hopes the pressure will slow the bleeding. The same was done to his leg. Rocket tensed and breathed heavily during the “patch up” but soon he was unmoving and silent again.

 

Crane stood up and took out his radio.

“Hey Troy this is Crane do you copy?”

The reply was instant. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Listen I’ve got an injured survivor at the office building and he’s bleeding pretty badly, are there any doctors close by thatI could possibly get him to?”

Please don’t let them be across town.

“Um no I’m sorry Crane but all the doctors we know of are back at Breckens Tower” 

Fuck.

Of course, that was just his luck. “Okay thanks Troy”

“Hey Crane before you go, there’s a shortcut in the sewers you could take if the survivor has any time. Other people have been using it to smuggle the injured as of late.”

 “Really?”

“Yes. I’ve just logged it into your GPS map”

“I appreciate it Troy”

“No problem!” 

Night was coming but Crane knew they both couldn’t stay there. It was only a matter of time before more of Rais’ men came for them both.

Rocket saw what was about to happen and weakly tried to make some form of protest, but no words came out of his mouth.

Crane silently picked Rocket up and thrown him across his shoulders in a fireman style carry. He’d been nice enough to make sure he wasn’t grabbing the wounded arm and leg over his shoulder and Rocket internally appreciated that despite still being in pain.

When did he suddenly become everyone’s ragdoll?

Cranes hands are now taken away from him which meant he’d have to take a certain route to the tunnels without climbing. He vaulted over the first few metal fences on the roof of the office, then jumped to the corner of a building near it.

All the movement caused Rocket to clench his teeth to keep from making any noise. He really didn’t want them both to be heard by the volatiles nearby.Some morphine would be really nice right now.

Crane continued without a second of hesitation leaping over a zombie, stunning it for a few seconds, as he kept jumping from roof to roof.

Things were looking up for them so far. it was early in the night so the volatiles were still on the streets and not on the buildings yet. Crane had to balance himself on the top of a plated wall to get to the cord bridge in order to cross the street. Once he didhe found himself at a tall wall.

 

“Okay there’s gotta be some other way I can get up there” Crane thought as he looked around for anything that he could use to get onto the platform without climbing. There was no way out of it though. It was either climb this wall or go down and climb from a longer distance. He was going to need both hands for this.

“Shit. Rocket hang on tight.”He said in a hushed tone. Rocket heeded the warning and grippedHis own leg as best as he could before Crane climbed up.

 A couple steps and a jump later and they were entering the sewers.

 Crane only stopped for a moment to get his flairs in hand once they were inside. He had only two left and no household supplies to make any more.They pushed on. The tall runner had taken the route that Troy suggested to him.

It was completely cleared out. Not a single zombie in sight which Crane was grateful for. The shortcut was considerably shorter than the original path he’d taken. Just as fast as they entered, they had exited to the other side.

 

 

Upon entrance to the slums They found there were a hoard of volatiles at the end of the tunnel on the broken bridge.

 Crane tried his best to move past them when they weren’t looking, but to no avail, two of the creatures turned towards them last second.

They were both seen.

Immediately he tried to run faster, all the muscles in his body burning and screaming as his adrenaline fueled their survival. The tower was across the map.He threw one flair, losing about 2 volatiles. The next flair was thrown which helped lose another. Before Crane realized it though, he ran straight in front of a night hunter which was coming their direction. The thing swatted as Crane dodged the best he could. They were halfway to the tower without a single flair and volatiles back on their tail.

Crane could feel himself being scratched as the things behind them kept swatting. He turned every few seconds to give the zombie mutations a face full of UV light Until it burned out for the next minute. Anytime a light trap was near he’d run and activate it. 

The tower was very close now. No more light traps were passed and The mutated zombie quickly gained on them once again, this time going in for a pounce. Crane ran through the entrance andthe moment the volatile landed on the metal fence crane pressed the button, electrocuting the creature to death.

The crowds behind it saw the UV light emitting from the safe house and quickly scattered into the night.

 

 

“Hey! We’ve got an injured one down here!”

 

One of the guards helped pull Rocket up as Crane was doing his best to lift him, but quickly let go when he noticed the outfit he was wearing.

Rocket was halfway dropped onto the hard cold floor and couldn’t help the stifled yelp that came out from the impact. Breathless, Crane climbed up the tall wall to see what happened. “Why is one of Rais’s thugs here?”

The old veteran glared at Crane. “Who the hell do you think you are? bringing in just anyone. He could be a spy.”The man spat. “He just needs help. He’s not a spy. Rais sent his men to kill him and now he’s being targeted” Crane defended.

 

He waved his arms

“Wow great! We’ve got another person here that Rais is after, coming here in a building with children.

This is endangering everyone here but if you really wanna risk everyone’s life be my guest. It won’t be my fault they blow this whole damn place up.”

 

They both got concerned glances coming from people nearby who were hearing all the commotion.

Crane knew the man was right. They wouldn’t be there for that long though. Just enough to get Rocket back on his feet. The only thing he could say in reply was“I won’t let that happen.”

The old man didn’t say anything else after that.

 

Crane wouldn’t be there that often because There’s always so much to do. An errand to run. Another person to save. He was sure they’d be okay for a little while. Rais was busy doing whatever in the old town anyways. He picked Rocket up once again and took him up to Lena on the 19th floor. Upon their arrival She immediately began gathering prep equipment without a word. She saw the outfit. She didn’t ask any questions as she unwrapped the tight gauze and began cleaning around the wound.

The bleeding had slowed down enough for her to see what was going on. Lena took her small tongs and pushed them through, earning a hiss from Rocket. The bullet was in there fairly deep, but was still reachable. A little digging and out it came.

The injured boy let out a sigh which went along with the clink of the little piece of metal being set into a dish. Next she made quick work of sewing up the hole. It wasn’t that big. But his arm was another story.

 Lena cleaned and disinfected like she had with the bullet wound, but he would need more stitches than that. The spike had gone straight through and he was lucky it didn’t break his bone. she told him.It took about 15 minutes for both sides to be sealed off. She bandaged both limbs after the sew up and told him how he should take care of them. Lena then handed Rocket a small pill bottle full of pain killers. They weren’t sure how his muscle would recover. Would he have full use of his arm like he used to?They would have to find out. But god he hoped so.

While this whole process was going on, Crane had left to get Rocket some fresh clothes. Ones that weren’t soaked in blood. He’d come back and handed the clothes to Rocket. “Here, wash up, change into these. I don’t know if they’ll fit you perfectly but they’re better than what you’re wearing”

 Rocket took them into his good hand while the man added “You can have my room. I don’t use it” For the first time in hours Rocket spoke, his voice raspy from all the events that happened. “won’t you need it tonight?” “That’s not for you to worry about” Crane replied honestly.

He had so many places to sleep around town and a second bed downstairs in this same building. Crane stepped to leave but before he could Rocket spoke “Hey.” Crane turned his head and they made eye contact. “Yeah?” Rockets face was full of a tired appreciation. “Thank you. I owe you my life. But before you go there’s something I was going to tell you back at the office, after you beat my challenge.”


	6. Yeah, Why Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it’s caught up with me. I love writing this and I’ve never actually found out what it meant to be a fanfiction writer until now.  
> It takes so much research and obsession I tell ya.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I like blood so slight gore warning ?? I just might throw in a bit more later butt who knows
> 
> Asking if they’ll eventually get together?  
> Idk keep reading and find out ;)

Crane stepped towards Rocket, more intrigued by the conversation.  
“What is it?”

He furrowed his brows and looked down at his injured thigh.  
“Rais. Hes planning on kidnapping your friend jade.  
He’s going to lure you to kill you both, then take the research and leave with the GRE.”  
He stopped for a moment to take out a piece of paper in one of his jacket pockets.  
“I also know where they keep their Antizin.”  
He handed Crane a map of the museum building. a red circle over what room they kept Antizin in and the floor number written next to it.  
Cranes face had stiffened at this new information as he put the map in a safe pocket.  
“You’re sure thats where they put it?”

“They might’ve started moving it but it could still be in there.”

“You were going to tell me all this if I won the challenge ?”

Rocked nodded his head.  
“They...”  
He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then looked back up at Crane.  
“They knew I was hanging around you. Rais said I would be killed if they saw me talking to you again.”

Crane was just confused now.  
“Why would you come back to me then?”

Rocket clenched his jaw almost wondering the same thing.  
But he knew the answer.  
“You’ve brought hope for a lot of people.  
All of the things you’ve done so far is almost inhuman.  
But I believe you’re the only one who could stop Rais and the GRE from blowing this whole place up.  
You’re everyone’s last chance Crane.”  
Survival.  
Hope.  
He just wanted to live like everyone else. It was as simple as that.  
“Thanks for the warning Rocket..”  
“and hey.. when I heal up? Let me know if there’s anything you need from me.”  
Rocket gave him a determined look which was packed with respect for the older man.

“Sure thing kid”  
Crane left the sick bay, trying to think of what to do next.  
He decided to go onto the rooftop and radio jade.  
He needed to tell her what was going on.  
“Jade? Jade do you copy? It’s Crane-“  
He was interrupted by a male voice.  
“Craaane, so good to hear from you.  
I wanted to wait a bit longer before we took your dear friend jade here but I’m afraid we couldn’t since a certain traitor wanted to put a monkey wrench in our operation.  
Don’t worry though! She’s doing good and well and we’ll keep the research safe untill you arrive.”

“YOU LET HER GO RAIS OR IM COMING FOR YOU, YOU HEAR ME?”

Rais’ tone was kept calm as he replied.  
“Of course I do Crane. Come and get her. Poor Jade is waiting for her knight and shining armor.”  
His voice got darker.  
“We’re at the museum in old town of Rocket hasn’t already told you that part.”  
The conversation left Crane riled up.  
he could see the morning sun peeking from the sky scrapers in the distance.  
He had to go back to old town immediately.

 

Rocket was escorted to Cranes room by one of the nurses.  
“His bed is just through that door.  
I’m leaving this gauze in the bathroom for after showers and we will have someone come and check on you every 4 hours.”  
The first thing Rocket noticed upon entering the apartment was the green wallpaper and cross hatching wooden floors.                                               There was an old scratched up mirror facing the entrance where he stood.  
There was blood all over him.  
Dried up spots of it littered his face and hair and He was sure his back was probably covered.  
The shoes on the small shelf underneath the mirror told him he had more roommates though they were yet to be seen.  
He sat down in the wooden chair next to the doorway.  
The nurse was long gone so Rocket was now left alone with his thoughts. 

He was grateful for everything.  
In under an hour he’s already seen kindness you wouldn’t have found a shimmer of near Rais and his gang.  
Sure they were suspicious of him but anyone would be.  
He’d just have to show them he was on their side.  
Rocket had been sitting down for a minute, just to take in his thoughts when Cranes voice came on the radio.  
That’s when he realized that there were about 5 or 6 radios in that one kitchen area.  
He looked up at the shelf at the silver old gadget and listened closer.  
That girls name came up.  
His blood went cold to the his former boss’ voice interrupting Crane and his heart began pounding at the sound of his own name being said at the end.  
By the time Crane and Rais were finished talking Rocket was again running his hands trough his crusted hair and trying to keep himself from freaking out. 

They already kidnapped her.  
He knew Crane would go for it anyway.  
Okay. He had to Calm down. “Crane knows it’s a trap still so maybe he has something up his sleeve.  
Just go do what he said and wash up.”  
He thought to himself.  
Rocket got up from the wooden chair, clothes in hand and crutches under his armpits and moved towards the bathroom.  
It hurt and he’d taken a disliking for moving lately.  
He was already starting to hate the klanking of his crutches every time he used them.  
Once he got into the bathroom, Rocket shut the door and locked it before unbuckling and shrugging off his husky sleeveless jacket.  
He was right about the blood because the back of it was almost completely dark brown.  
Flakes of it were getting everywhere, causing him to keep a mental note to sweep up the floors afterwards.  
He had to put down the toilet lid and sit on top of it to take off the rest of his clothing.  
Once he got to his pants he had to slowly peel them off his skin.  
They were just as caked with blood as everything else and stuck to him like dry tar.

Rocket didn’t even know what to do with all of his clothes.  
Throw them away?  
He’d have to ask where.  
He looked at the one glove he had left and decided that it, along with his boots and knee pads, would be the only thing he’d keep.  
His pants were in tatters and his shirt was the same.  
the jacket.. well..  
as much as he liked the bulkiness of it, the clothing item still represented a team Rocket wasn’t on anymore.

 

Rocket was indeed more lean than beefy in muscle tone.  
Not scrawny by any means but He liked wearing big clothing because it made him look more intimidating and masculine.  
Something you needed when you were with Rais’ gang if you wanted to be taken seriously.  
Okay so he still got his ass beat a couple of times but it worked to an extent.  
Well he supposed he didn’t need it as much anymore now.  
He could still find more bulky clothes to wear eventually.  
Rocket removed the bandages and took a look at the stitches.  
His skin around it was red, slightly puffy, and glistening with the salve doctor Lena had put on there.

The shower was one of the most painfully blissful things He had experienced in a while.  
The hot water helped to loosen the tension in his muscles all while getting off all the grime, sweat, and blood of the days events.  
It stung his wounds like no tomorrow but it was worth it.  
When Rocket stepped out with one crutch under his arm he realized he didn’t have any gel to put into his hair.  
Oh well, once he was back on his feet he would just go get more from one of his stashes around the slums. That is if someone else hasn’t found it first.  
He wrapped gauze around his leg and arm then put on the fresh clothes which consisted of a blue hoodie and some black pants.  
The pants were a tad bit too long but that’s nothing that a bit of cuffing couldn’t fix.  
Rocket took his filthy clothes and crutched himself out.  
On the table was a black garbage sack with a note on it.

\- put your dirty clothes in this bag and leave it by the front door

Okay.  
He did as the letter said and eventually made it to the bed which was calling to him.

Rocket almost felt bad about having a room all to himself while other, more trusted, men had to sleep so packed together.  
He set his things down in the chair at the edge of the mattress and left his boots on the floor in front of it.  
They were worn and one of them had duct tape around the middle, covering a tear while keeping the sole in place.  
He really needed to go scout for some new shoes when he recovered.  
He just didn’t know how long that would be.  
It was about 7 am when Rocket almost instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Recover already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket heals eventually yeah it’s probably a super unrealistic time span but that’s why it’s fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m trying to speed things up so if it seems like everything changes every other scene that’s why.  
> It’s not perfect but I’m gonna edit it later on when I’m not staring at it for hours at a time.
> 
> ALSO! Guys I’m back in school so posting on here is gonna take a little longer but I’m far from giving up.  
>  
> 
> Enjoy this closer look at Rockets character

“Hey Troy do you copy? This is crane.”

“Yes, what do you need?”

“Rais kidnapped jade and he said to meet at the museum do you know where that is?”

“Yes but you’d have to be suicidal to just run in there like that.

“Right, well is there a way I can get inside without them knowing ?”

“Tariq used to work there so he would know a way in.”

“Okay, thanks Troy”

 

Crane saw that the Antizin was kept at the very back of the building on the map.  
He wanted to get it right then but once he stepped through those doors to the main lobby there Jade was with Rais on the second floor watching him enter.  
Everything that happened after was a blur.  
Jade was bitten and didn’t tell him.  
Rais forced them to choose who would live.  
“Here Jade take this you need it more than I do”  
He was turning as the strong hallucinations took over and before Crane knew it he came back to reality with his hands around his comrades throat.  
He hated himself so much when he realized she’d injected him with the Antizin.  
She turned soon after, tearing at a dead mans throat with her teeth, blood gushing everywhere.

the freshly turned infected began running   
towards Crane screaming and chomping at the air once she got close.  
He kept her back by putting his hands on her face.

he saw the only choice he had. 

“Goodbye Jade..”  
He snapped the new viral’s neck, causing her to go limp before gently laying the body down on the ground.  
He should’ve told her.  
He should’ve just injected her before she could get ahold of it.  
He should’ve found a way to get the Antizin beforehand so he could saved her.  
But he didn’t.

 

After killing Tahir and grabbing the research, Crane eventually got to the room the Antizin was supposedly kept in.  
It was dark and cold but with his flashlight he could see there was one big orange crate in the corner.  
Once the runner opened it his thoughts were only confirmed more that he could’ve saved one of his last living friends.  
He stood staring for a few seconds.

he wanted to cry, scream, beg god to reverse time somehow. Crane hates the fact that he just couldn’t save everyone despite knowing things could’ve been different. 

  
The silence was broken by multiple heavy footsteps approaching the silent room.  
Four of Rais’ men came in with their axes and machetes in hand.  
“KILL HIM”  
Before they could make another move, Crane threw a Molotov at them and in one minute they were all burned alive.

Gutteral screams could be heard as Crane packed his pockets full of the vials, leaving only the empty containers and left the building right after.

 

 

 

Rocket woke up to bright light shining through the window.  
How long had he slept?  
He took a look at his watch.  
6:24 am  
Almost 24 hours.  
His body still felt sore and his wounds still at a low throb.  
He sat up and looked around, finding a bottle of pain killers on the desk next to the bed.  
A note was attached to it.

\- Rocket, take one to two of these if pain interrupts your sleep. Rest well.

Well okay.

It was safe to say that he got bored really easily.  
Staying in bed all day? He didn’t like the idea of it no matter how much rest he needed.  
He hated being injured all together.  
This was one of the worst times to be in recovery.  
He should be helping people, running and scavenging.  
He should be helping Crane.  
Hell at least training to beat him.

For now, Rocket decided he’d be nosy and take a better look around the older mans room.  
He carefully sat up in bed to take inventory on the things he didn’t notice before he’d slept.  
The first thing that caught his eye was the drawings colored on the wall next to the door in crayon.  
“CRANE” was written on top of the art the R being backwards.  
Cute.  
The children had taken a liking to the runner.  
He must’ve been a hero to them.  
This reminded Rocket of his own younger brother.  
He wasn’t that much older than him, they butted heads a lot but Rocket always had a soft spot for the little bugger.  
He shouldn’t let his mind start wondering there now though.  
That’s a part of the past.

Next to the drawing was a TV which made Rocket take note to try and turn it on later.  
A glistening meteorite next to that had peaked his interest.  
On the right side of the doorway there was a life preserver, a guitar, and posters with boxes on the ground.

Rocket took his crutches and slowly got to his feet.  
He looked at cranes desk which had a laptop, a cowboy figurine, a wizard hat on the lamp, with DVD’s right next to it.  
He pressed on the figurine, making the toy speak.  
Under it was a drawer with handcuffs on the handle.  
Okay.  
After looking at the desk he spotted a radio on the shelf next to it.  
Rocket turned it on and crutched his way over to the meteorite.  
He tried to pick it up but decided against it since it would take both of his arms.  
The thing was actually kind of heavy.  
It reminded Rocket of his own shiny rock collection at home before he came to Harran.

Rocket honestly wondered how the man had so much stuff in his room.  
He was a runner too and didn’t have little things like this at all.  
He laughed to himself at the thought that it might be the start of hoarding.  
A sound came over the radio as a familiar voice began speaking.

“Troy.. Jade.. Jades dead..”  
The defeat in Cranes voice was foreign to Rocket but it told him everything.  
If he was able to reply back he would in a heartbeat.  
“Oh.. Crane I’m so sorry.. I mean it.”  
Then the line went silent Until another man started speaking only a minute later.  
“Hey Crane good to know you’re alive, did you find Jade?”

“Uh yeah I found her.. listen Camden I’ve got the tissue samples and I’m about to bring them to you but first there’s something else I need to do.”

“Okay but please hurry we’re running out of time”

“Don’t worry doc I’m about to BUY us time”

In the end Rocket felt relief that Crane was still living.  
He wondered if he’d found the Antizin in the historical museum.

Just then a nurse entered the room.  
“Oh you’re awake, you should get back in bed or Dr Lena will have to re-do your stitches.  
Medical supplies don’t come cheap.  
How’re you feeling by the way?”  
Rocket sat down on the bed  
before he replied back  
“I’m doing alright. Still hurts but not as bad as before.”  
The older black woman nodded and took his arm, rolling up the sleeve and undoing the bandages to look at the healing wound.  
It wasn’t infected so far and looked like the redness went away quite a bit.  
“Once your arm heals we’re going to get you to do some exercises 10 minutes a day just to see how the muscle is doing if it’s recovered completely or not.”  
Rocket stayed silent and watched as  
the lady began putting more salve on his stitches.  
She finished by wrapping a new roll of gauze around the his arm then looked at him.  
“I’m just here for the moment, another person will come in soon so in the meantime just wait here a bit okay?”

She leaves and only a few minutes later a male doctor comes in to check on his leg.  
He was short with black hair and a long white coat.  
“Hello I’m doctor dementia.  
Sorry about not being here earlier.  
I didn’t forget about you I was just taking care of another patient.”

“Ohh nice one”  
This reply earned Rocket a confused glance.  
Without another word the doctor checked on his leg.  
Like his arm, everything seemed to be doing just fine.  
Rockets leg was quickly wrapped up and  
he was left alone once again to his own thoughts and boredom.  
Every now and then the radio would project voices talking.  
Usually survivors asking if there was anyone nearby or people of the towers giving off the warning that night was coming.  
That’s when he realized night was right around the corner.

Rocket used to like that time.  
The stars would be out and the only thing you could hear were the crickets and the occasional car passing by.  
Not anymore.  
It was now filled with moans and roars of mutated creatures.  
The darkness belonged to them now and he felt he’d never have that comfort out in the open again.  
Rockets wounds started throbbing terribly which caused him to lay back down.  
He must’ve moved around too much today.  
The boy turned out the lamp and shut the laptop, the only source of light now was from outside and the neon “no vacancy” sign at the top of the shelf.  
He could still see out the window a bit from an angle.  
The sky was still beautiful and the stars shone bright when the city lights cut off.  
At least he could still look at them.  
At least he was alive to see it.  
He was still alive and it was thanks to Crane.

 

 

It was now a couple of days after Crane killed Rais.  
Rocket didn’t know the death of one person could be the relief of so much stress.  
It was like a Boulder was lifted off of his chest.  
Everyone was going to live and there was no bounty on him anymore.  
Crane had also gotten the GRE to continue the air drops.  
Rocket was almost recovered at this point and no longer needed crutches to get around but the nurses still wouldn’t let him go outside yet.  
He didn’t imagine himself hanging around kids.  
They told him he’d have to watch the little ones to give the normal caregivers a break.  
He’d be supervised too of course.  
Just in case.  
The first day Rocket remembers having to find the children things to do several times as they liked to grab his hair and climb all over him like he was some sort of mountain when they got bored.  
He found the words he said the most were usually along the lines of.  
“Ow! What’re you doing?”  
And  
“Hey don’t touch that!”  
In which case one of the kids would ask  
“What’s a tooch?”  
Making Rocket damn his own cocktail accent of one parts Irish and two parts  
English.  
Eventually they enjoyed each other’s company though and Rocket would swing the smaller children on his arms.  
By the time he was done with them they’d be a giggling dizzy mess.

Rocket had also learned all of their names.  
The two smaller children he swung on his arms were Michael and Susie.  
Both were a light tan but Susie had black hair while Michael had brown.  
They were twins and he guesstimated they were about 3 or 4 years old.  
Then there were three older children.  
The youngest of them was Raj who was 5.  
He really liked running around and knocking himself into walls.  
He’d turn the light switch on and off and Rocket would end up having to pick him up and take him to the open area where Raj would then run around in circles until he got tired.  
He was the one Rocket really had to watch out for.  
Then there was Sam who was an 8 year old girl.  
She liked drawing and coloring so he’d assumed she was the master of the artwork in Cranes room.  
The eldest was Aki.  
A 10 year old boy who couldn’t take his eyes away from his cereal box video games.  
He didn’t need to worry so much about Aki and Sam since they were usually occupied with their own hobbies.

When the caretaker came back she thanked him deeply.  
“Oh and Rocket? I know you’ve been wanting to talk to Crane lately,  
He’s on his way to the tower right now”


	8. I hope you know this whole thing is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a lot longer and yes like I said it took me a while to post. I haven’t given up at all and yeah it’s probably still not perfect but I’m tired of waiting to post so dhdjhdhd
> 
> I’ll probably come up with better titles later. I know these names get cheesy asf.

Rocket thanked the woman then got down to the first floor to wait, much to his doctors dismay.

Before he knew it there Crane was, emerging from the drop down.  
Rocket noticed his presence immediately and when the taller man walked in his direction he couldn’t help but talk to him.

“Hey Crane, nurses won’t let me go outside yet but I’m just itchin for a run.”

“A run huh? you do realize we have a gym right?”

Rocket raised his brows, his interest peaked.  
“Really now?”

“Yeah it’s on the top floor, I’ll show you”  
Without another word he followed Crane into the elevator and up the steps until  
they got to the top of the building.  
He climbed up the metal ramps and saw a big yellow crane connecting the two roofs.  
There were different levels with bridges and gaps from what he could see from the distance.  
Rocket was in awe.  
He couldn’t believe in all the time he’d been there he never knew about this obstacle course.  
“Wow quite the playground here eh?”

Kyle nodded his head “yeah, I almost shit myself when I had to jump off the crane”

“Haha the Crane on a crane”  
The remark earned an unamused look as  
Rocket glanced back at him.  
“Wanna race?”

“I don’t know if thats a good idea.  
I mean You’re still healing from two injuries.”

“Oh Cmon I’ll be alright. I’m tougher than I look”  
Rocket convinced.

Crane shrugged as he replied.  
“Sure, if you say so”

They both agreed to start from jumping down the trash bags and making back to the top of the crane as a finish line.  
Kyle gave Rocket some time to explore the area to get familiar with it so it was more of a fair match.  
After that the race began.

Rocket and Crane jumped to the very bottom, both recovering from the fall at about the same time.  
Soon Rocket was passed up though.  
Every time he had to land on his feet, his thigh burned, and every time he had to pull himself up, his arm would throb.  
Eventually both muscles began hurting throughout the whole run.  
It escalated to the point that when Rocket tripped over a barrel, he couldn’t pick himself up right away.  
Crane was long gone now but that didn’t stop him from coming back to the finish at a jog.  
(It was more to keep Rocket from looking like a wimp but he wasn’t going to admit that any time soon.)

He also didn’t want to admit that the nurses were right.  
He shouldn’t have pushed himself like that.  
His fresh scars were burning and his muscles ached.  
It was really disappointing for Rocket but not surprising.  
Sure he lost.  
He usually did by just a few seconds.  
But this time he lost by so much.  
A minute and 40 seconds behind Crane to be exact.  
It made sense though because he had been inside for about a week and a half with the only activity being walking and the 10 minute arm exercises so what could he expect.  
The best this race would do for him would be for motivation.

When he did finally get back, Crane was there waiting for him.  
Rocket seemed to be the only one out of breath as the other waved his arms and asked. “What happened?”  
Rocket couldn’t help but to keep from making eye contact.  
“Ah I just tripped, I’ll beat you next time don’t worry”

Crane sat down legs over the yellow metal as he spoke.  
“Right..”  
Rocket decided he’d join him and sat down too.  
The sun began to set, casting a red glow throughout the sky and beautiful rays peeking from the clouds.  
If Rocket had to choose, he’d say the sun setting and rising were both his favorite times of the day.

It was Crane who broke the silence again.  
“So what’s with you trying to beat me all the time?”  
Rocket had to take a few seconds to think about it.  
“I guess I just want to be the best at something. I want to be useful.”  
He nodded in understanding, still staring out into the sky.  
“You can use this gym whenever you want to build up your skills.”  
Crane added.  
“But I’m gonna make sure you don’t go out until the nurses say it’s okay though, got it?”

Rocket scoffed.  
“Yeah right. I couldn’t escape if I wanted to. The Doctors keep a close eye on me as it is.”  
He was sure Dementia would knock him unconscious before letting him go back outside too soon.  
Lighting up a cigarette, Rocket looked down at the tiny buildings and took a puff.  
Before he could stop himself he blurted out the question that he’d been asking himself since they met.  
“How are you so fast?”

Crane cocked a brow at him.  
“What do you mean?”

“I mean- you’ve been able to pass me up every single race without fail.”

Crane looked at the cigarette Rocket was smoking then at his face with a trace of a smirk.  
“Well first of all, I don’t smoke or drink.  
Secondly I’ve had training at boot camp before I came here.  
And thirdly I’ve been running every day non stop.”  
Rocket took another drag.  
He didn’t smoke that often but he wondered if maybe it really was hindering his running ability.  
It really wasn’t that big of a deal.  
But what if it was the only thing blocking him from beating Crane ?  
He didn’t want to take a risk with that.  
If he had to give them up then that’s what he’d do.  
Rocket took one last hit and flicked what was left of his cigarette over the edge as smoke blew from his nostrils.  
Sure Crane wasn’t telling Rocket how to live his life but all he wanted to do was be the best.  
It was his personal mission since the first time he realized how good Kyle was.

Rocket stood up.  
“Alright. I’ll get rid of these.”  
Rocket tossed the pack of cigs over the edge, intent on being committed.  
“Determined huh?”  
They shared looks.  
“You could say that. Give me a week to catch myself up and critique me.  
Deal?”  
He reached out his hand.  
Crane smirked and huffed before taking it and giving a firm shake.  
“Okay deal.”

Rocket spent the rest of the day running through the course, going through it backwards every now and then to make it less repetitive.   
He ignored the pain but did let himself take a few breathers here and there.  
The first few times caused him to trip but he didn’t let himself fall down for more than a second.  
He needed to get better.  
Motivation sweat through his pores as the unforgiving rays of the Harran sun heated him more.

 

It was 4 in the afternoon when Rocket finally gave in and went inside.  
In the fridge of cranes apartment room were cold bottles of water which he’d chugged in mere seconds.  
It was refreshing and immediately cooled off Rocket’s insides.

After that he went down to the main lobby to talk more to the people of the tower and see what they were doing.  
That’s when he ran into Crane grabbing papers off the cork board.  
“What’re you doin?”

“About to run some errands”

“Like what?”

Crane flipped through the pages.  
“Ah coffee, lighter fluid, herbs, stuff like that.”  
Rocket didn’t have to say anything else because Crane already knew that look.  
He’d seen it too many times.  
“No you’re not coming with me”  
Crane immediately strode towards the exit of the building, Rocket following suit.  
“Cmon I can help out and we can knock em out faster together”

He couldn’t explain why he kept pushing, he thought maybe it was just to get out and not feel useless.  
He wanted to help the cause and pull his own weight.  
Even if he was dead tired already.  
Rocket took a few steps forward, closer to the edge where his mentor now stood.  
“No. You’re gonna stay right here where you’re supposed to be.”

“But-“

“You’re not taking one fucking step outside Rocket.”  
The younger runner didn’t flinch or react.  
It sounded more harsh than Cranes usual tone but it wasn’t anger, though it might’ve sounded like it, it was more urgent than anything.  
Crane was simply tired of people getting killed and not knowing their own limits.  
It was obvious where Rockets current limits were from his performance today.  
Kyle would be damned if he let another person die on his watch.

A pouty expression took over Rockets face.  
It was the same one he’d use when Crane would beat his time at running.

He almost felt bad.  
He left and Rocket walked away in a huff.  
After doing the 10 minute exercises with his arm he went to the gym and ran through the course one last time.  
It hurt but it was also freeing and relaxing.  
Took his mind off of things.

It was safe to say that this was his favorite spot now.  
On top of the roof of two shut down buildings.  
The sun was soon setting again.  
The sky always captivated him without fail.  
It was bigger than himself and everyone else on this planet.  
No matter what would happen in this world at least he’d still have the chance to look up at something so beautiful and promising.

 

Rocket was leaning against a tall air conditioning unit when he heard footsteps come up behind him.  
“Hey kid”  
Rocket stayed quiet but he wasn’t mad.  
In the end Crane was keeping him from killing himself out there.  
“I’m sorry for being harsh earlier..”  
Before Crane could continue on, Rocket spoke.  
“Don’t apologize mate. I get it”  
He said earnestly.  
“And I’m not a kid. in America I should be an adult by now. 18 is the legal age there right ?”

“You’re 18?”

“Yeah”

“Still a kid in my book”

The corner of rockets lips raised into a half smirk as he turned to face the ex operative.  
“Then you must be an old man”

“Hey I’m not old !”  
The tone in Cranes voice didn’t convince Rocket.

“Sure you’re not. How about you out your own age to prove it?”

“Okay, If you really need to know, I’m 22.”

Rockets brows raised.  
“Ohoho he’s a big boy”  
Crane just rolled his eyes.  
Comforting quiet carried on as they looked into the night sky.  
The stars shone bright and they were high enough to see the rest of the city from above.

Again drawn into the sky, Rocket remembered things he wish he couldn’t.  
Remembering what it was like before the start of the outbreak.  
Sure 3 months of an apocalypse compared to 18 years of normalcy doesn’t sound too bad.  
But he missed his family.  
He wanted to forget so he could just accept this new life.  
He didn’t realize how good they had it until now.

 

When times were more simple and Rocket and his family would just make shapes of the clouds, go on picnics and rock hunts with his brother.  
He’d go back in a heartbeat.  
The 100th round of hide and go seek in the dark ?  
Definitely.

What he didn’t want to remember more than that was the end of it all and the start of this virus.   
Rais was actually the one who saved him before Hassan died.

 

“Hey you okay?”

 

Rocket was taken aback by the sudden question.  
“Yeah just thinking.. about before..”  
Crane knew what he meant.  
“You’re not from here are you?”  
He knew the look of longing to return home all too well.  
Crane felt ashamed that he’d worn the same face a few times himself.

 

“I’m from England. My accent sounds a bit off right?”  
Crane nodded at him.  
“I was adopted. Mums English and dads Irish.”

Rocket paused before speaking again.  
“What about you? I know you’re American.”

“I’m from Chicago, mom died giving birth to me and I’ve lived with my dad since I can remember.”  
It was again Cranes turn to ask another question.  
“How’d you end up here?”

“I came here to find my real parents.  
I mean it was mostly a vacation for the family but I was planning on staying until I found them..  
Then all this started”  
He took a deep breath,  
His eyes starting to water.  
“I have no family now. They’re all dead.”  
He looked down and tried to hide the tears threatening to fall from his eyelids.  
Rocket didn’t know why he was suddenly so open about his past with Kyle.

But the man didn’t pry after that.  
He was relieved.

 

 

After a couple of days Rocket felt more than ready to go back outside when his hard headed Doc finally decided to let him go.  
When he went to go tell Crane the good news, he’d countered it with good news of his own.  
“There are reporters flying here tomorrow that want to interview some survivors to know what’s really been going on.  
I don’t like the idea of being on TV but everyone’s telling me I should be the one to tell them, so, I’m going to be meeting them back at old town”  
Rocket smiled and patted Cranes shoulder.  
“Alright then! Crane, mate, looks like you’re going to be a tv celebrity.”  
He shrugged, not too enthusiastic about the exposure.  
“Yeah I guess so. Someone needs to shine some light on what the GRE’s really about.”  
That was the end of the convo before they left the tower at the same time but went separate directions.  
Rocket did as promised to himself and began looking for better running shoes.  
He climbed through a three story hut, looking through cabinets and looting whatever supplies he could find.  
There were four different pairs of shoes.  
A mans dress shoes, really worn out flip flops, a pair of work boots and some white jogging shoes.  
They were a size ten so he tried them on. sure enough they actually fit.  
Seemed like luck was on his side today.  
Rocket walked around and immediately noticed the difference.  
The old grubby boots were now history.

The next stop was one of his stashes.  
Rocket kept a few weapons and hair gel stocked in there if someone else hasn’t gotten to it first.

He jumped out the window and landed on a car, running down the street.  
He hopped a few buildings to stay off the ground as much as possible.  
He could see the overpass in the distance where his destination was.  
On his way he heard a plane moving in. Seeing where it was, Rocket immediately ran towards where the drop was going to land. It wasn’t too far from the room he had because the red smoke was thick in the air.

When he got to the closest drop landing he saw it had a horde of zombies surrounding the orange crates.  
He threw some fire crackers to get the crowd to break and in the opening Rocket took his chance and opened both trunks.  
By the time he opened the second one, the young adult felt a tug on his shoulder as he was promptly turned around. He was suddenly facing rotting flesh with snapping teeth.  
His arm was pushing against it at the neck of the freak, keeping himself from being torn apart.  
Rocket and the zombie fell to the ground before he kicked the thing in the face.   
Once he was free, stress overcame Rocket knowing there were more zombies lunging for him.  
He forced himself through the crowd trying to escape.  
Several decomposing hands reached out and grabbed at his arms.  
One in particular got a hold of his ungloved wrist, long nails digging deep enough that when Rocket yanked his hand away it left a scratch.  
He ran as fast as he could to the nearest van and jumped from car to car back over to a close by safe zone.  
He inspected the small cut which stung his skin.  
Blood was drawn but it was already scabbing.  
It was like the scrapes and bruises he was used to getting on a daily basis and wasn’t anything special to Rocket; in fact he would’ve ignored it had it not been inflicted by a zombie.  
He wasn’t sure if that counted as him being infected.  
In the end Rocket concluded that he’d probably be okay since it wasnt a bite wound.  
It was just a tiny scratch.  
It would go away in a few days and nothing would happen.  
He wasn’t about to waste his time asking the nurses when they had better things to do.

His stash was just across the street.  
When he got there he unlocked the storage room and shut the door behind him.  
Again luck was seemingly on his side.  
Quickly Rocket packed everything he’d stored and left, keeping the door unlocked so nobody looking for supplies would pick it.

Before he returned to the tower  
Rocket decided to make a detour to a few drops.  
Rais had made all runners memorize exactly where the landings were so beating the dead mans thugs to it wasn’t very difficult.  
He’d caught sight of one or two a few yards away but rockets swiftness caused them not to have to fight.  
They would just have to take their losses.

After about the 6th drop Rocket didn’t feel right.  
His vision was starting to get a bit blurry and everything seemed too bright.  
His body started feeling a little tweaky for no reason. Very subtle as if he had too much caffeine and not enough to eat.  
That wasn’t going to keep Rocket from running and looting more places.  
He was having a good time, so why stop now?  
By the bridge he spotted a dirty old man with a brief case.  
After they talked he’d told him that he needed to get the case across town to one of his family members who was meeting him at a tunnel.  
Rocket agreed without question to escort the man safely.

It wasn’t awful hard to cut through zombies and the lone ranger bandits (ex Rais thugs)  
The virals were the only real challenge.  
An explosion went off close by drawing about 5 to where they were at.  
Rocket did good to keep up his swings and kill them as they came.  
with each bashing more of his energy was taken away and replaced with weak hurls at best.  
3 more we’re running their way towards him as the last of the first five were killed.  
Rocket panted and ran back a little as he tried to gain his stamina back.  
It seemed to take longer than usual and his muscles felt weaker than what they normally were.  
The old man was hiding behind a trash can with spikes while Rocket stood on a van and destroyed the heads of the last three.

They made it to the inside of the tunnel where the entrance to the sewers were.  
The man gave Rocket a thousand dollars and thanked him for his protection.  
“Now son you best not be here when my relative comes by, in fact you might wanna skidaddle on away from this entire tunnel pretty soon.”  
He cocked a brow at the strange request.  
“Okay then”  
He ran back out and noticed his hands were shaking more out of control.  
A loud siren noise came from behind where he’d just left, causing Rocket to look at what was going on.  
It went on for about a minute but he couldn’t bring himself to run in there.  
The viral and volatile count that was building up inside of the place was unbelievable.  
Just like that the entire tunnel was blown up, the impact winding him several feet away from where he previously stood.  
That’s when he realized the old mans suitcase actually had bombs inside.  
He couldn’t believe it but the smoke that rushed out of what was now rubble forced him to.

The jittering came back again and was much worse which told Rocket he should go back to the tower asap.  
As he ran his legs felt like jelly and  
every time Rocket would jump or land his legs would falter.  
The heat was almost unbearable and the blazing Harran sun didn’t help.

A nauseating feeling overcame him as he tried to hold back the oncoming seizure.  
He jumped back down to a pile of trash bags which were in a fence corner.  
He landed but his body was so stiff that it felt like he’d fallen onto hard bricks.  
Lava flooded his veins and Rockets whole body quaked with tenseness as his vision became a yellow blur.  
He gritted his teeth trying to stifle the shaky growl that was forced out of him.  
Unbearable pain suffocated his entire body keeping Rocket from being able to breathe.

His muscles were on fire and were still violently shivering but he kept in the same corner of the fence he was sitting at and eventually the shakes died down to small twitches.  
Breathing heavily Rocket took a moment to recover from what just happened.  
He hadn’t noticed that there were a few walking corpses near by.  
They hadn’t seemed to notice him either in the vulnerable state he was in.  
That’s when he really felt it.  
He was infected.  
He’d have to use Antizin to keep from turning into one of those things.  
Now he was fucked if Harran ran out and the drops stopped completely.

they still had crates of the Antizin Crane had stolen from Rais. 

It’ll be fine.

The tower was close by and Rocket was glad he was able to hold out as far as he did.  
Another seizure was coming on for sure but he held it back as much as he could until he got inside.

Barely able to climb up the concrete wall, he passed out in the lobby and the people already know why just by the erratic spazzing of his body.

Rocket wakes up in a bed at the sick bay.  
His doctor looked at him as he heard the shuffling.  
“Awake huh? You can’t stop getting yourself almost killed out there can you?”  
Rocked opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out.  
Dementia continued.  
“We gave you the Antizin suppressant.  
You need to come back for another shot every 48 hours and not an hour or a second later.  
Got it?”  
Rocket nodded his head.  
Nothing hurt anymore.  
If anything he’d expected to at least be really sore from the seizures but there was nothing.  
It was almost like it never happened.  
He could hear a few high pitched voices approaching until he saw the children coming to the bed to see him.  
“Mr Rocket launcher, you’re alive!”  
Michael and Susie immediately climbed onto the bed he was laying on.  
“Yeah big surprise right?”  
His voice was hoarse but he tried to push it to sound more excited for them.  
Aki looked up from his game for once with a smirk on his face.  
“Yeah Raj said he was gonna have to shoot you if you turned into a zombie”  
Raj gasped and pointed his finger at the eldest “NO I DIDNT! HES LYING STOP LYING LIAR”  
Rocket reached his hand out and ruffled the 5 year olds hair while giving a small laugh.  
“It’s okay”  
Sam pushed past the two boys then handed him a card she drew and colored herself.  
“We were worried about you”  
She said with a smile.  
It was Rocket on the front with all the kids around him.  
The cover saying “get better Rocket!” In big red blocky letters.  
The card had everyone’s names written underneath the picture and he couldn’t believe how many there were.  
It hit a certain soft spot in his heart.  
“That’s really kind of all of you. Thank you.”  
The twins were just starting to get rowdy as the Doc came back into the room.  
“Alright, alright. you’re okay now so take your lot and get out”  
His statement had no bite but only because the scene had touched him as well (though he wasn’t going to verbally admit it.)  
Rocket climbed out of bed and looked at the doctor with a grin.  
“Thank you too”

The shorter man smirked at him.  
“Just doing my job.”

Rocket spent the rest of the day playing with the kids after he turned the drops into the quartermaster.  
The man was surprised.  
“You somehow got to 6 drops in one day? That’s insane. I guess we really do need you around here huh?”

“Yeah I just want to show you guys I can be useful”

“Keep up the good work”


	9. Expose Celebrate Expose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh hi I’m late as heeeeeell with this new chapter but I’m seriously not giving up believe me. 
> 
> I think this one is kinda long and I know exactly what I wanna do with the rest :) 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient if you’ve waited this long like damn

The interview was scheduled for 8 AM at the top of the library building.  
Crane met up with the news reporters.  
The crew had one bulky camera already set up on a tall tripod.  
A lady with a blue top and pencil skirt smiled upon kyles arrival.  
She reached out her hand for a shake and Crane took it.

“Hello my name is Susan, it’s nice to meet you”

“Kyle Crane”

One Firm shake and they let go before she spoke again.

“We’re going to be recording soon I just want you to stand right here at this taped X and you just have to tell them what your occupation was here and what you had found exactly.  
You have the file?”

He nodded.

“Alrighty then we’re all set”

 

Rocket was back at Breckens Tower in headquarters getting ready for the news to come on the television screen.  
There were so many people inside the room it was hard to breathe.  
Everyone was waiting for the truth to be revealed to the world.  
Just like that the news station flicked across the screen.

“It’s been 4 and a half months since the breakout of the Harran virus.  
The GRE has been claiming to help the people of Harran with Antizin and supply drops, however we are now interviewing ex GRE operative Kyle Crane who has something else to say about the matter.  
If what he says is true this could be the end for the GRE.”

Rocket can feel adrenaline starting up in anticipation as the screen switched over to Old Town.

“ I was originally sent here to collect a confidential file for the GRE that a man by the name of Suliman had stolen from them.”

“They ordered me to do anything and everything to get that file even if it meant endangering hundreds of others around me.”

“They claimed it was for the greater good but Once I got the file, I saw their true intentions with the virus.  
They were going to weaponize and sell it.”

The lady next to crane held the microphone back to herself

“And Mr Crane do you have any evidence of this?”

They saw Kyle pull out the files and hand it over to the lady.  
The screen had maximized back over to the original news station.

“They’re sending in the pictures of the files right now”

The file contents soon appeared on screen being exposed to every single person watching.

“We believe this is the end of the Global Relief Effort.”

The room filled with cheers and woops.  
Rocket couldn’t stop grinning.  
An idea came to mind right then.

As soon as the cheering died down he faced the leader of the tower.  
“Hey, so you’re the new runner I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Rocket scratched his head  
“Err yeah Crane saved me from Rais’ men and brought me here”

Brecken gave an Ernest look.  
“Well you’ve definitely proven yourself and any friend of Crane is a friend of mine.  
Brecken”

They shook hands.  
“Rocket, pleasure to meet you sir”  
The excitement had Rocket blurting out his thoughts without thinking.  
“We should throw a party!”

“I’m sorry?”  
Brecken had to make sure he heard the boy right.  
“Uh.. a party! A celebration for all this good news”

“Yes this is good news”  
The taller mans eyes furrowed as he thought about this.  
“but we are trying to conserve as much necessities as we can.  
we can’t just blow all of our food on a party”  
He reasoned.

“I guess you never heard that I was an expert looter eh?  
Don’t worry about it I can gather as much as we need”

The leader of the tower caved with a sigh.  
“Alright if you come back with enough for everyone I’ll let everybody know and we’ll throw this party that you’re after”  
Brecken smiled, looking genuinely happy for once.

The room was filled with talkative voices but he wasted no time.  
Rocket left to collect as much alcohol and food as he could to bring back for the party.  
He knew it wasn’t a done deal until he could gather all the necessary things.

It took him hours, each building he went inside he would have little to no luck.  
He would find one can of food and a candy bar in a basket.  
There had to be some place that wasn’t empty.  
Rockets watch read 9:15AM.  
Maybe Old Town had something.  
It was still early and he had to try harder.

Not willing to give up, Rocket left to old town through the sewage.  
The place for sure would have better chances of finding things than the slums.  
If he was being honest with himself he kind of missed jumping and running on top of the tall buildings.  
He could pretend for a second that he was Spider-Man in New York City with his grappling hook.

Rocket then remembered the bad thing about old town once 5 virals were on his tail.  
The runner easily lost them but he knew the peace wouldn’t stay like that for very long.  
The short runner entered apartment area after apartment area.  
This time he was able to gather 3 more  
cans of food, 2 bags of rice and beans, and at one point a bag of flower.  
He wasn’t sure if the flower was good or not but it was still something he would bring back just in case.

It still wasn’t enough though.  
He remembered there was a restaurant not too far from the building he was in.  
Maybe it had more food in there.

It took another few minutes to find an entry way that was actually open.  
Eventually he’d found one and went inside.

The first thing Rocket did was check around for any undead.  
There were plenty in the lobby that just noticed him when he entered.  
They immediately began limping and dragging to his direction.  
Rocket, upgraded machete in hand, made quick work slicing their heads off.  
He liked fast and easy kills, nothing extra.  
He looted the bodies on the ground and kept moving forward through the building until he was sure he’d taken care of the rest.

There were a lot more than he’d originally thought but that was definitely better than one of those Rubar Goon zombies or, god forbid, a demolisher.

Rocket began his search.  
The main lobby didn’t have much but there ended up being plenty of wine and beer in the cabinets of the purchase area.

He checked through the hallways with no luck of any food.  
The doors would be blocked off or sealed.  
Then he remembered there was a basement area.  
Rocket went downstairs and found crates of assorted canned foods and bags of sugar.  
Peaches, pears, soup, and pineapples.  
There was definitely too much for him to carry in his single bag.  
He realized that Crane was possibly still in old town from the interview this morning.  
He checked the time, his watch read 1:12pm.

“Hey Crane do you copy?”

“ I copy what do you need?”

“Are you still in Old Town?”

“Yeah why?”

“I found a huge stash of food in the bar here and I don’t have enough room in my bag to carry it all, think you could come by and lend a hand?”

“I’ll be on my way”

Rocket smiled, feeling accomplished.  
He knew this was going to put people of the tower in a better mood.  
Without waiting a second later he began stuffing his hiker backpack with as many cans as he could fit.  
He made sure to put three to four different cans of everything inside.

It took him a few minutes to position them in a way where he could stuff a bit more.  
Just as he was putting the last can inside Rocket felt something grab his shoulder.  
He jumped with a slight yip as his body turned around to fight a zombie  
only to be met with tanned skin and tired (but alive) eyes staring back at him.  
“Holly shit you scared me”

“Sorry Rocket, didn’t mean to scare you”  
Crane said while smirking.  
He gave the other two empty backpacks.  
“You loot, I’ll watch your back.”  
Rocket knew for sure that all the zombies must’ve been dead now but it was still appreciated.

As the younger of the two got busy filling up the bags Crane found himself making small talk with his apprentice.  
“So what’s all the food for ?”

“Ah well.. I made a deal with Brecken.  
Bring extra food and drinks and we would have a party celebrating what you did today”  
Rocket found himself smiling again .  
“It was amazing, everyone was packed in headquarters watching and cheering you on. You should’ve seen it”  
Rocket zipped up the last bag.  
He really wasn’t trying to sound like some kind of fanboy but he couldn’t really help it.  
“Now that I know we’re going to be able to throw this party you have to come along.”

“Well alright” The taller runner sounded pleased.

 

 

By the time they came back it was already around 4 in the afternoon.  
Both Kyle and Rocket were out of breath and Rocket’s muscles had more than the usual dull ache but he was used to that by now.

Brecken just so happened to be in the smaller office by himself when both runners came back to the tower.

“We got the stuff”  
The leader turned around surprised.  
Rocket handed him the bags he’d been carrying with everything he’d collected.  
“Jesus kid how’d guys find all this?”  
He sighed.  
“Wasn’t easy, I had to search everywhere.  
Found a restaurant in old town that was so packed that Crane had to help me carry”

Brecken took his radio to send out the message.  
“We’re celebrating tonight let everyone know and we will begin setting up”  
Lena had just entered the room as he was speaking.  
She looked over at Brecken to confirm.  
“Are you certain?”  
“Of course! I think Rocket here”  
He patted the short runner on the shoulder  
“Had a great idea. He and Crane gathered everything we need, now we just have to set up”

people began preparing for the nights party and Rocket spent the rest of the day helping.  
Sam and the other kids were busy coloring fake ribbons and balloons on the walls.  
The other tower members were setting up tables and cups along with some interactive games.  
Makeshift ping pong was set up in the main headquarters along with the drinks and food.  
The entire floor was packed with members of the tower.

 

Rocket and Crane watched headquarters fill up with people quick before they joined with their comrades.  
Lines formed at different tables to pack their plates and bowls with as much as they could fit.

They could both tell more than a few men had a bit to drink already.  
Crane was immediately noticed and had earned some excited greetings.  
“Hey Crane get over here my man!”

Rocket stood by and watched as the crowd basically sucked his taller friend up.  
He saw that Brecken had definitely broken into the bottle already because his bellowing Aussie accent was stronger than normal but caught everyone’s attention all the same.  
“I want tto make an announcement!”  
He patted Kyles back.  
“This man right here, saved us all from turmoil and death!  
Thhis man took down the GRE,  
he has given justice to those the GRE has hurt or murdered and saved everyone who are still living!  
He has my upmost respect! And I hope all of you feel the same way!”  
The people gathered in the room cheered as he kept on with a rambling, buzzed, but emotional speech.  
Crane looked appreciative and Rocket really saw more reasons than one why he’d looked up to him so much.  
He was so selfless, kind, and compassionate.  
He knew if given the option Kyle would take a bullet for anyone else in the room they were in.

 

The next few hours were spent playing games and eating.  
Both Kyle and Rocket refrained from touching any alcohol.  
He’d remembered his mentors words like yesterday and he wasn’t willing to forget.

Because they weren’t occupied with drinking, both runners chose to start the most epic game of ping pong the tower had ever seen.  
The people that watched would shout excitedly if the ball bounced past one side or the other.

Crane kept up pretty well with Rockets shots and they were nearly tied, until Rocket hit a fastball that sped right past him.

“Whew damn, you never told me you were a master at ping pong”

He shrugged “my parents liked to play with me a lot”  
He tried not to think about his family too much.

Everything progressively calmed down as time passed.  
People started knocking out left and right.

 

Crane was the one who suggested going to the roof.

They got to the very top and began watching the stars and moon.  
It felt like he and Kyle always found themselves up here.  
Again they were sitting on the edge of the building, legs hanging down to feel the cool breeze brushing their skin like a blanket.

Despite them both knowing it wasn’t a good idea, Rocket couldn’t help but feel closer to Crane.  
If someone told him to his face when they first met, he would be shadowing the older man and trusting him on the top of a roof, Rocket wouldn’t have believed it for a second.

 

He realized he didn’t know as much about the crane as he’d liked.  
With this thought in mind, he broke the peaceful silence.  
“Hey I just realized, I told you a little about me from before but I don’t really know anything about you”

Kyles brows raised.  
“Me ? Well..”  
It felt like it had been forever since Crane thought about his childhood but he knew one thing to bring up.  
“I ran track all throughout my kid years, graduated high school and had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.  
I joined the military at 18 and got offered a position helping the GRE my fourth year.”

“THATS why you’re so fast, you never told me you ran track!”

“Yeah I wasn’t really into anything else”

“Do you have siblings ?”

“Nope. I was an only child, dad wasn’t around much”

Silence again took its place.  
They made eye contact, Rockets icy blues looking deep into Kyles chocolate brown.  
Something strangely intimate about the moment that rocket couldn’t quite place yet.

the radio interrupted the short lived peace and Troy’s voice could be heard.  
“Crane do you copy?”

“Yes I copy what’s up?”

“Oh thank god. I was wanting to reach you all day but our radios have had some complications, anyways I wanted to make sure you knew everything they said on the news today”

“I only know everything I said on the live”

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but, they said the military was going to be sending in rescue helicopters to all the survivors that aren’t infected.  
They’re thinking of just leaving Harran until everyone is turned before they send a nuke on the place”

Rockets worried eyes caught Kyles concerned ones.

“What?! What bout the people infected they still need help-WE still need help.  
Did they say anything about any Antizin? Or a cure ?”

 

“No I’m sorry to say.  
The GRE was the only place who had the Antizin formula, so there won’t be any more Antizin drops.  
Hopefully Camden will come up with something beforehand.”

Again anxiety started to eat up at Rockets stomach.  
“Shit what’re we gonna do?”

 

“Listen, Camden is working on a cure right now. I’m sure we can sit tight until then.  
We still have some Antizin left in that crate we stole.”

 

“And if we run out before then?”

 

“Ill figure something out.”

Despite the temperature of the nigh Harran air being warm, Rockets hands felt ice cold and somewhat shaky.

He didn’t want to turn into one of this freaks.

A minute passed by before he began to voice his thoughts once again.

“I should’ve died that day.”

Confused Crane asks “what do you mean?”

“I mean this wasn’t supposed to happen.  
I wasn’t supposed to get infected.  
I should’ve died the day I was caught being a traitor of Rais.  
I would’ve been better off.”  
his throat was tightening up keeping him from being able to talk any more.

“ Rocket I couldn’t just let you die back there”

“Why not”

“You have a life ahead of you. There’s more out there beyond Harran.  
It’s waiting for us.  
I couldn’t just stand by and let them take that away from you”

He kept his gaze downward and let out a shaky sigh to calm down.  
Rocket couldn’t blame the man who saved his life for his own short comings.  
It’s not his fault he was infected.

He remembered earlier that morning.  
Rocket realized that nobody knew about this.

“Crane they didn’t hear that part of the news”

“What?”

“We were too busy cheering, it was too loud to listen to the rest of the broadcast.  
We have to tell them.”

Crane seemed to know what they were gonna do already.

“I’ll tell Brecken in the morning.  
He calls the shots here he’ll know what to do.  
If not we’ll come up with something else.”

Rocket nodded while feeling the days exhaustion starting to take over.

He sighed.  
“It’s late, we should go to bed.”  
Kyle didn’t argue.

 

They both go back to their now shared bedroom.  
Rocket was about to sit down on the recliner until crane spoke up.  
“I’m giving you the mattress”

“What? Are you sure ?”

“Yeah don’t worry about it”

He hesitantly moved over to sit on the mattress.  
It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever slept in but definitely better than a naked sleeping bag on hard floor.  
Rocket remembered he was kind of filthy but because of how tired he was he took a mental note to shower once he woke up.

He looked over to see Crane turning out the light and moving to lay back in the recliner.

“Oh I never told you how cool your room is”

“Oh? Thanks, I don’t really use it that often”

Rocket thought about the days events all the way to the ping pong match.  
His mom, dad, and little brother.  
He remembered the times he would beat his dad and brother at ping pong but nobody could ever win against mom.

Again Rocket had a longing to connect while it was still calm.  
It was rare to have moments like this so he spoke up quietly, somewhat hoping Crane was still awake.

“Did I ever tell you what happened to my family?”

A moment of silence came and rocket almost thought his friend was asleep until he heard his low raspy voice.

“You were adopted right?  
You came here with your family to look for your biological parents?”

 

“Yeah”  
Rocket paused for a minute to gather his thoughts.  
“The first day of the outbreak, it was in the afternoon.  
We had just gotten something to eat and were going back to the hotel”  
He stared at the dark blank ceiling, telling the story as he recalled it.

 

“Every single building was suddenly in lockdown.  
We couldn’t find anyone to let us in and we had no idea what was going on.  
My brother was the one who spotted someone leaning up against a building.  
He went up to ask if they were okay.  
Long story short he got bit and we didn’t know what that meant.  
We were being chased down the streets by Virals.  
We were lucky someone saw us running and let us stay in his place.”

The memories coming up hit Rocket like a ton of bricks as if he was re living it all over again.  
He suddenly felt like he was going to cry but held back.  
With a weaker voice Rocket continued.  
“He turned right there, attacked my mom.  
I heard her screaming as my dad and I were trying to tell him to stop.  
I had to bash his head in with a metal tip jar.  
Mom bled out.  
My dad and I both couldn’t say anything or move.  
The owner of the shop asked us if we knew what was going on.  
Obviously not, so he told us about the outbreak and all shops going into lockdown until they found out what exactly to do about the situation.”

“My dad and I wanted to try to go back into the hotel somehow.  
All of our stuff was there including our passports and we needed to get the hell out of Harran.  
So once it was clear of infected we ran back to the hotel. Wasn’t too far from where we were. “

 

“Of course the person who was running it didn’t want to let us inside.  
He didn’t know if we were infected or not.  
We pleaded that we just needed our belongings and we would be on our merry way.  
At first he refused but then this man pushed passed him and let us inside.  
He gave me his card and said to call him if I needed anything.”

“Later on my dad and I got caught in a horde of virals on our way back to the safe area.  
He told me to go ahead and that he would fight them off and catch up.  
We both knew that was bullshit.  
I locked myself in a telephone booth.  
Stayed there for hours not knowing what to do.  
Then I saw the business card the man gave me.”

“I called it and he picked up.  
He introduced himself as Rais”

 

“He seemed like a nice guy, he helped me out, took me in.”

 

“Then his brother died, and his personality changed for the worst. But by that time he already had followers working for him.  
I started to question why I was working for him anymore when he started killing humans and not just zombies.  
Women, children, his own members.  
It was do what he said or die.”

And like that Rocket’s monologue was over.  
It took Crane a few minutes to process everything that was just said.  
“Rocket I’m really sorry you had to endure that.  
No kid should have to go through something like that..”

“Nobody should but it happens.  
I try to forget but every day I’m reminded somehow..”

The darkness was comforting during this talk.  
Crane wouldn’t have to see the tear running down Rocket’s face and Rocket didn’t have to see the pity or sorrow on Cranes.

“Hey, you and I can find a way out of Harran after helping these people.  
A fresh start what do you say?”

Was he serious?  
Rocket hoped so.  
But could they really do it?

“You promise ?”

“Of course kid”  
Rocket felt better after that.  
He knew he could trust Crane.  
He was a man of his word.

“Goodnight Crane”

“Goodnight Rocket”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight I wanted the party as an excuse to calm things down just a bit believe it or not.  
> There’s so little known about these two characters and their backstory and I wanna develop their relationship as much as possible but I don’t even know where to add the gay 😔


	10. You’re Good For Sure But Everyone Can Be Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE ENTIRE FREAKING FANFIC
> 
> Btw the underground map used is the same one from the custom maps in dying light with the DLC etc.  
> I did add and take away a few details to make it fit the story a bit better.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I added some more to the end of this chapter, it’s just to help me get everything the way I want it to so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to let y’all know that I combined chapters 1 and 2 so if this starts off confusing it’s probably because chapter 9 is the new chapter before this one.

The next day

 

Rocket woke from a thankfully dreamless sleep at around 12:30 PM.  
He looked over to see Crane still sleeping in the recliner.

He quietly got up, planning to take a shower, but stopped to look at the other to really take him in.  
He was actually snoring ?  
It was subtle to the point that had the room not been so quiet it would’ve been easy to miss.

His face was relaxed in such a way it made him look at peace.  
It was different than the usual scowl or smirk he had.  
Rocket never thought he would see Kyle Crane himself in such a vulnerable state.  
The world around them was filled with groans, growls, and screeches of the infected.  
But the sound of Cranes slow and steady breathing was so human it made Rocket think of before again.

He shook his head and walked out of the room towards the washroom.  
On his way he saw Ayo listening to the radios in the kitchen area.

  
“Oh hey, if you’re about to shower I’m sure Crane doesn’t mind you borrowing his clothes”

“Oh right. Thanks”  
Rocket almost forgot he’d need clean clothes to change into.  
He was more than okay with wearing Cranes clothes, he just wished his legs weren’t so short because the pant legs always seemed to go past his feet.  
Damn his shortness.  
He would have to find some outfits of his own when he had the chance.

Rocket went back to the room and grabbed a pair of grey cargo shorts and a red sleeveless shirt, not really looking at the design or size.

 

The shower was one of those very few relaxed moments of Rocket’s life that he learned to cherish since the outbreak.  
His muscles began to loosen with the contact of the steamy hot water as he scrubbed off yesterday’s residue from his skin and washed the dried dirt and sweat from his hair.  
Once he was done with everything Rocket stopped the water and stepped out of the shower.  
He quickly put on cranes clothes after drying off and raked in his usual every day hair gel.  
The clothes were slightly baggy but not noticeably too big.  
His muscle mass was the same as before which caused him to wonder what it was like to be as beefy as Crane.  
He didn’t need to see the mans bare arms to know how thick they were.

 

He brushed it off and as he headed out of the bathroom the door swung open and his face planted into something hard and warm.  
Immediately Rocket backed up with an apology to whoever he’d just ran into.

“Don’t worry about it kid I wasn’t looking”

He looked up to meet a groggy freshly woken up Kyle.

“No worries mate” Rocket avoided eye contact and moved out the way to let the man past him.

 

Crane was out in about 15 minutes freshly showered and more awake.  
Only when he re entered the bedroom had he taken note of the clothes Rocket was wearing.  
“So you’re American now huh?”

At first Rocket was confused until he looked down at the shirt which had “USA” printed on the front.  
He scoffed, not wanting to be caught off guard.  
“Yeah, you wish”

He briefly wondered if Americans were always so prideful of their country.  
Crane didn’t seem like the nationalist type though.

He saw the mans face had gotten serious.  
“Brecken is probably awake now, we should go tell him what’s going on”

“Right”

 

 

They both tell brecken what they’d heard from Troy last night.

Brecken looked as if he’d made up his mind already.  
“Alright, we pack all of the uninfected of the tower while Lena and I stay behind to help you guys and everyone else here that are in need”

Crane replied.  
“We should find some Antizin soon.  
I’m sure there’s some drops out there that haven’t been found yet.”

 

“Alright, no time to waste, good luck both of you”

 

The two runners exited the Tower.  
Rocket followed Cranes lead, jumping from hut to hut.  
“You have any idea where we’re going ?”  
Rocket kept his voice only loud enough for Crane to hear.

“Not a clue. But I’m thinking someone out here has to know something.  
Maybe some of Rais’ old followers”

“You sure we could make them talk?”

 

“There’s a few things we could try, somethings gotta work.”

 

They found themselves stopping on the roof of a 2 story hut near the medical safezone.

Right there in the street we’re two bandits looting a corpse on the street.  
Rocket was going to ask what the plan was but before he could get a word out Crane jumped and landed on thug number one.  
Before the second man could start doing anything Rocket followed suit and landed on top of him.

The first man flailed and yelled out while  
Crane had easily taken the knife out of his hands and put it to his throat.  
“Don’t make a sound.”  
The man stopped what he was doing and obeyed, staying completely still and quiet.  
He tied the mans hands into place without a problem.

Rocket thankfully had completely knocked the second thug unconscious.  
He didn’t know if he would’ve been able to hold the guy down as easily.

“There open the door”  
Rocket slid open the metal yellow gate and let Kyle drag the bandit inside.  
He rushed back and drug the other man to the safe zone before pulling the gate back shut.

Crane was already searching the bandits pockets and took out several throwing knives.  
Rocket did the same with the unconscious thug, taking anything of value for himself.  
He was handed some rope and used it to tie him up in case he woke up.

“What do you want from me eh?  
Rais is dead. we have no reason to be enemies.”  
This sounded reasonable enough but they both knew better than to trust his word.

Crane ignored him and spoke.  
“What’s your name ?”

“Duaal”

“Alright Duaal listen up.  
We want Antizin. tell me anything you know and in return I’ll let you live.”

The man scoffed.  
“You think I haven’t heard that one before ? Might want to try something new if you want me to talk”

Of course he wasn’t afraid of death.  
He faced it daily like many others.

“Alright”  
Crane pulled out the same blade he’d taken from the thugs hands earlier.  
“How about I start removing your fingers?”

“That’s more like it” the old man smirked.

“So you’re gonna cooperate ?”

“No”

Like a light switch the bound man was slammed against the table with both his hands out.  
A blood curdling scream was heard as  
Crane stabbed the big knife into the wood, cutting straight through his index.

 

“talk.”  
It was an order and Rocket saw he meant business.  
He stayed standing next to the still unconscious bandit laying on the ground.

The man seemed to look more shaken and convinced that Crane was in fact serious.  
It took him a few seconds to catch his breath so he could speak.  
“Alright...! Alright.... We don’t have any Antizin. You took the last of it.”

  
He continued more urgently.  
“BUT there could be some underground where the military supply trucks were coming through if it hasn’t been looted yet”

“And how do we know you’re not lying?”

“There’s a man named Samuel. He knows the layout. He sits on the docks”

 

It was all they needed to hear before throwing both men into the empty room next to them and locking it tight.

  
“We’ll be back.”

In the distance they could hear and see the helicopters flying to different parts of Harran.  
Two had landed on the roof of the tower already.

Rocket had to speak a bit louder than usual because of how much more noise there was.  
“What if it’s an ambush?”

“Wouldn’t be my first. It’s worth a try though. Any chance is better than nothing.”

He nodded in understanding as Kyle briefly put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I need you to stay here.”

“No I’m coming with you”

“Look if there is a chance it is an ambush I don’t want you getting caught in the middle of it with me”

“It’ll be fine I can handle myself. Two men against a possible ambush is better than just one”

Crane knew he had a point but before they could talk it through any further Lena began talking on cranes radio.

“Crane do you copy”

“Yes what do you need?”

“Brecken.. left Harran”  
Her voice sounded sullen.

“What?! Why?”

“I don’t know.  
Maybe being a leader over everyone at the tower was too much for him.  
He blamed himself for everyone’s deaths, maybe he just.. let go.”

She continued.  
“ they left Aki and Sam here. She was still packing when the helicopter took off and Aki refused to leave without her.”

Rocket felt sudden anger and disbelief.  
“What?! How could they just leave them there like that?! They’re just kids if anyone needed to escape Harran it should be them first!”

“I couldn’t agree with you more Rocket but there are a select few uninfected that have chosen to stay. They will take turns watching over the children in a separate floor from those who are infected.”

 

Crane sighed.

“Well we got a lead on where there might be some Antizin.  
We don’t know if it’s true or not but we’re about to find out.”

 

“Good, the sooner the better.  
We haven’t run out just yet but please be as fast as you can”

“Right”

 

Rocket was still thinking about Brecken.  
The bastard left children here to save his own ass.  
No it’s not his duty to help everyone he comes across and it’s not his responsibility over strangers he barely knows but only a coward would sacrifice a child’s opportunity of safety for their own wellbeing.

He would have to check up on the two kids when they got back.

In the meantime he and Crane headed over to the docs where this Samuel figure would be.

 

Once they got there they saw another set of ex Rais thugs talking to a short but lanky old man with white hair.  
In his hands he was holding a loaded rifle downwards until he pointed it at the thugs.

“I said get the hell out! I told you I don’t want anything to do with you people! Get the fuck off my property!”

Surprisingly they backed off but Rocket assumed it was only because they didn’t have guns on them.

“ Don’t worry old man we’ll be back soon enough and you won’t be talking so tough then”

Once they were out of earshot the runners carefully approached the man.

“Samuel ?”

The old man glared, preparing to chase off any more people demanding to know  
about the underground passages.

“Who’s asking ?”

“Kyle Crane”

He looked over at Rocket.  
“And you?”

“Oh uh Rocket nice to meet you”

Crane kept his distance as he spoke.  
“Listen, I know you just chased off those guys, we aren’t too friendly with them either, but we really need your help”

“You want me to show you the underground military tunnels”

 

“If you could.  
Our people really need help, we’re almost out of Antizin and we just need to look through these tunnels to see if there is any”

Because the man wasn’t looking convinced Rocket pitched in.

“We have sick people coming in every day, including children.  
They need our help, your help, please sir show us how to get in and we’ll pay you back any way we can.”

 

The man scratched his stubble with his finger tips.  
“Alright. I will show you on the map”  
He motions them inside of his hut.  
A big map was sprawled out with several red circles in different areas of Harran.

“All of these are the different entrances and exits.  
If the path was clear you could leave Harran but there’s no doubt that they have that blocked off now.”

He looked up at crane to make sure they were paying attention then back down at the map.

“This is where I would enter.  
Military supply trucks would’ve come in nearest to this entrance.  
Beware though there may be some volatile nests.”

 

“I’ve had my fair share”  
Cranes tone was void of any weariness.

“The map stays with me so take a good long look and memorize where I just told you to enter.  
It goes deeper underneath Harran than the sewage system.  
I’ll be on the radio if you guys need further help with directions.”

 

“Thank you very much”  
Rocket reached in his pockets to grab his wallet when the man stopped him.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll talk about payment afterwards kid”

 

Once they got to where the entrance was they went inside.  
The place was deep and dark, both Rocket and Cranes lights were on but were being swallowed up by the black void down the tunnel.

Everything was slanted and going downwards but no steps were built.

Rocket kept his voice low.  
“Think we’ll find anything down here ?”

“Maybe, maybe not.  
You ever kill a volatile?”

“Um.. no. Never really had to”

“Today that might change”

“Oh, fun”  
Rocket remarked sarcastically, attempting to hide his unease.

The slanted cement ground they were walking on eventually leveled out till they were at a split fork in the passages.

“Let’s go right”

He followed closely behind letting the taller runner lead the way.  
The silence was back again leaving an unnerving feeling in the warm muggy air.  
They keept going until they saw a light in the distance.

Once they’re close enough they see the lit area was filled with survivors.  
Just their luck that it happened to be the underground road which was blocked off in both directions by rubble.  
A man spotted them and began talking to Crane.  
“Oh thank god! Are you here to help us get free? We have no idea where we are or how to get out of here”

 

“What? We came here looking for Antizin.  
How did you guys get down here ?”

 

“We were looking for food and we ended up getting chased by volatiles into this room. You didn’t see any on your way here?”

Rocket stepped in.  
“No but we can lead you back to where we came in from. It’s cleared out already”

The runners looked at each other in agreement.  
They would escort the civilians out of the tunnels before looking for any Antizin.

The survivors were lead back to the entrance they had come through until Crane tries to open the door.  
It wouldn’t budge so he tried again, pushing a little harder.  
It was no use, though, they were locked in.

“Shit. Samuel screwed us.”

Rocket began feeling his uneasiness grow.  
“What’re we gonna do?”

He pulled out his radio.  
“Samuel? Samuel answer me you son of a bitch”

No reply came.

“we have to go the other way and get the hell out of here”

The same man from before spoke up again.  
“I’m sorry sir but I don’t know how you’re going to do that without either killing or sneaking past the volatiles and I don’t think all 8 of us can do that without lots of weaponry”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clear them out and come back for you guys”

“Are you sure ?”

“Positive”

They leave the other direction through the areas the man had told them.  
It was dark again but Crane motioned for Rocket to turn off his flashlight.  
Already they could hear the sounds of gushing and ripping flesh in the distance.

There was a giant patchy wall blocking their path and a dip in the center of the floor.  
It had a top over it which would help conceal the two as they went in.  
The two runners carefully crouched down into the dip and silently stepped forward.  
Above them were two creatures feasting on a dead body causing blood to drip down all over them like warm syrup.

Rocket couldn’t stop looking in horror.  
He held his breath out of both the stench and the fear.  
The heavy smell of iron was enough to make him nauseous.  
He couldn’t see much but his senses were in overdrive.  
The squelching of flesh, the growls and screeches as the mutated infected continued to tear apart their meal.  
Crane went slightly faster so they could both get out of the way which made him thankful.

They stepped out from the dip at an opening and followed the glow in the dark arrows.  
Right near there were another pair of volatiles feeding.  
They seemed to be a pair at every turn they made.

Finally they come to a door which wasn’t locked.  
Once they went through and closed it behind them Rocket let out a deep breath.  
The giant area was lit up.  
They were on top of one of four platforms raised high over a big pit.

Still breathing heavy Rocket was trying to process all that he’d heard and felt back there.

He saw that Kyle seemed to be relatively unfazed even with the fresh blood on his head and shoulders.  
some of it was dripping down his face.  
“You alright ?”

“Yeah..yeah.. “ he looked away.  
“Shit was awful though how the hell are you not freaked out by that?”

“I see it a lot kid, it’s crazy but I’ve gotten used to it”

“Okay then.. I guess we go that way?”  
He pointed over to the pillar opposite of them which had a closed door.

They grappling hooked over and went inside.

It was nothing but a room with a few med kits and a shotgun with ammo.  
Crane picked it up and faced Rocket.

“Ever shoot one of these?”

Again with all of the experiences he had Rocket never had someone make him feel like such a newbie like Crane could.  
“Nope”

He unloaded the gun then put all the shells back in effortlessly.  
“Load it like that, you try”

Rocket repeated the motions he did, only fumbling slightly.

“That’s it, then it’s just aiming and shooting from there, has a hell of a backfire though.”

“Alright thanks for the info”

They leave the room and grapple over to the third pillar, finding entry way to a second big room much like the one they just left.  
It was mostly empty just like the first only this one had a nest at the bottom.  
There were volatile bodies from the torso up sticking up from fleshy anthills.  
Groans and low screeches could be heard all around them.  
Some were actually trying to form sentences.  
Rocket had never seen anything so horrific.

“What do we do?” He whispered.

“Well, we can put them out of their misery”

Rocket took out his machete and jumped down, landing on a trash pile with crane following suit.

One by one they killed the volatile larvae.  
The room got progressively quieter and less unnerving.

“We should get out of here before the rest start coming.”

The radio began fuzzing in and out until an old mans voice began speaking loud and clear.  
“Crane I’m sure you’re trying to find another way out right now because you realized I have locked you in.  
Don’t worry I made sure those survivors made it out okay, but be warned that you will be blown up in precisely 5 minutes.”

Oh shit.

For that second Crane had lost his cool and threw out the idea of being quiet.  
“Are you out of your FUCKING MIND?!”

They immediately shot themselves up to the platform furthest from where they’d come from and ran through, finding yet another dark endless hallway as the man continued to speak.

“Of course not Crane.  
I’m sure you’re asking yourselves why I would do this ?  
The bandits wanted revenge, offering me food, money, and weaponry. How could I say no to that?”  
His voice got progressively louder and the infected had already began investigating.  
It didn’t take them long to spot the two runners and just like that it had turned into a chase.

3:48  
The adrenaline and want to survive caused them both to run faster.  
They both didn’t think to bring any flairs.  
Roars could be heard behind them as the volatiles began to catch up.  
The hallway finally began slanting upwards giving them hope that the exit was near.

Rocket wasn’t sure if they would be able to make it.  
They didn’t know this area at all.  
The hallway seemed to go on forever.  
He refused to die this way.

2:26  
Just then a volatile pounced from above, landing on top of crane.  
Rocket quickly got his shot gun and blew the creatures head off.  
Blood gushed everywhere but Crane was up again after two more beasts got a mouth full of shotgun ammo.

1:50  
They were running again but came to another fork in the pathways.  
Rocket, again, left it up to Crane which way they’d go.  
With no real time to decide they went left and the steepness heightened.  
Rocket could feel claws nicking him on his arms and legs.  
He was sure Kyle was feeling the same thing.  
His lungs began to burn from how long and fast they had to run but he didn’t let up.  
They needed to make it out of there.

0:20 seconds left.

They got to a metal door.  
Crane tried to open it but of course it was locked tight.  
“SHIT!”  
Rocket shot at the volatiles that were close behind.  
There were at least 10 of them coming through and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up.  
“CRANE GET IT OPEN!”  
Crane took out his hand gun and shot the lock but it wasn’t enough for the door to budge.

0:08 seconds left.

 

 

Crane body slammed the door.  
Once.  
Twice.  
A third time.  
Just when he believed the door wouldn’t budge a fourth body slam busted it wide open.  
Light filled the tunnel causing the volatiles to retreat.  
They didn’t waste any time running out of the place as the count came down to 1.

They weren’t that far away when an unbelievably hot force pushed their bodies into the air.  
Both runners landed on their chests in a grassy field, knocking the wind out of them.  
Dirt and small pieces of rubble rained down everywhere.  
Rockets ears were ringing from the impact.  
He could only feel his quick and erratic breaths tearing at his lungs for more oxygen.

He just laid there trying to catch his breath.  
Nothing else registered to him at the moment but the need for air.  
It took several minutes before he could get ahold of himself and gather his bearings.

 

He didn’t really know what to do other than to turn around and face what had just happened.  
Rocket saw the small cubicle they had just come out of completely destroyed.

From it, all the way to the other side of the slums, was a big burnt valley left behind.  
It was like a big black gash was cut into the land.

 

He didn’t realize but his eyes were watery from the heat and smoke filling up the air.  
All he could think about was everything that had just happened.  
They almost got blown up.  
They almost had been mauled by a pack of volatiles.  
It wasn’t an ambush.  
It was so much worse and they were seconds from dying.

These thoughts caused his to grimace with tears to his eyes.

“Rocket, hey”  
Crane coughed and patted his shoulder, still out of breath and fighting for air like Rocket had been.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The ringing in his ears had lowered just enough that he could hear the man speak.  
He shook his head still not able to talk just yet.  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where they had just been seconds before.

He had never felt so close to death.  
Nothing felt so real than in that moment.  
Even when Rais’ men were trying to kill him the first time he felt he had a better chance of surviving then.

They made it out with pure luck, one wrong turn, a wrong move, they would’ve easily been blown to bits or eaten alive.

 

 

 

 

 

Crane radioed Lena and told her the events that had transpired.

 

“Come back to the tower immediately”

 

 

“Okay”

He looked over at Rocket whom was still sitting and staring at the destruction before them.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey we gotta head back.”

 

His voice cracked as he replied with an “Okay”

Despite his muscles screaming at him for more rest Rocket followed Crane back to the tower.

 

It seemed like it only took seconds but maybe because he was in his head the entire time.

It felt like he was looking at everything from a screen. Nothing felt real.

 

Lena immediately took them to the medical room and checked them for injuries.

 

Crane insisted Rocket be looked at first.

 

There were scratches on his arms and legs which were accommodated by many bruises. His back on the other hand had a low degree burn.

Cranes injuries were similar.

“Both of you need to shower and wash all this blood off. Put this on your backs, and bandage those arms and legs with these.”

She gave Crane a tube of salve and some gauze.

 

 

It felt like time was skipping around.

Again Crane offered the shower to him first and he took it wordlessly.

He was given a light workout hoodie and sweatpants to change into afterwards.

 

He’d been staring at the ceiling when Kyle returned from his shower shirtless but wearing a pair of sweatpants much like his own.

He took in the mans figure for the first time they met but quickly looked away.

Wait why did he look away?

They’re both guys.

“Here Lena gave me these to put on, do you need me to help you put this on your back ?”

 

Rocket forced himself to make eye contact.

“Um.. no I got it thanks”

He took the tube.

 

“Are you sure ? I mean it’s no big deal if you can’t reach”

 

Not wanting to be rude and not knowing what else to say Rocket gave in.

“Alright”

Nervously he hooked his fingers underneath the hoodie he was wearing and pulled it over his head.

The darkness caused a flash of memories of where they had been earlier, hollowing his stomach.

It went away the moment light came back and touched his face.

The cool air hit his skin and he realized he was bare chested for the taller runner to see.Rocket kept his gaze away from the man.

He wondered when he’d gotten so shy all of a sudden?

This wasn’t like him..

Then again it wasn’t like him to have flashbacks either.

Maybe because he wanted a body like Crane’s but he wasn’t military at all so it wasn’t fair to compare. 

He internally shrugged it off.

 

Now shirtless Rocket sat in the computer chair backwards, exposing his red back.It was in a dull pain he felt all day but had gotten used to.

 

He blinked but instead of the usual blackness he was startled by the face of a volatile.

This forced a few heavy breaths out of his lungs causing Crane to look at him in concern.

“Rocket are you okay?”

He sighed feeling himself pulled back into reality.

“ah yeah..”

Crane didn’t look convinced but he didn’t push.

Rocket wasn’t prepared for the cooling touch of the cream on Cranes fingers.

It felt like a sting, tingle, and relief all at the same time as the most gentle touches spread the salve on his damaged skin.

Rockets face felt hot.

 

Yet he still got flashes of being in that dark tunnel every time he shut his eyes so he fought the urge to blink.

 

Cranes voice broke the silence.

“So ah.. you did good shooting back there...”

 

“thanks..”

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“yeah just.. processing”

 

He paused.

 

“I’ve.. never been that close before. A set up like that. Fuck we were so close”

Rocket put his hands up to his face in a failed attempt to cover up the distress he was feeling.

 

Flickering lights of the shotgun lit up the faces of the mutants chasing after them.

Rocket immediately removed his hands feeling nausea take over him again.

 

He tried to reassure in a shaky voice.

“ I dono. I just need a day I’ll bounce back maybe”

 

“It might be easier if you sleep. Lena said it would be better for us to use tomorrow to rest until we figure out what to do about Antizin”

 

 

“No. I can’t.”

 

Crane then understood exactly what he meant.

Again he didn’t pry, instead he took out the gauze and started to carefully wrap it around Rockets slashed up arms.

 

“Thank you”

 

 

“It’s no problem, think you could get me next ?”

He motioned to his back.

 

“Yeah of course”

Rocket took the tube back and got up, leaving the seat for Crane.

 

As he sat down the younger runner squeezed a good amount on his fingers and hovered them over his back.

 

It was so muscular and broad. More so than any Olympic swimmer. He noticed it was decorated with different scars and wondered where they’d come from.

He wouldn’t ask though.

His face got hot again suddenly shy to touch his red skin, as if it would burn his bare hand.

He gently began smearing starting from the neck traveling to his shoulders.

He could feel the dips and hills of Kyles frame as he travelled all the way down to his lower back.

Rocket didn’t want to blink.

He just wanted to live in reality.

Just focus on the task at hand.

 

His eyes had been burning now.

As much as he resisted the urge his eyes forced themselves shut.

Blackness, ripping flesh, dripping blood, and the smell of heavy iron filled his senses and completely blocked anything else out.

 

Rocket fell to the floor shaking andheaving while covering his mouth.

The sounds were so loud that he couldn’t hear anything else including his name being called. 

“Rocket?”

Crane was suddenly in front of him reaching his hand to touch his shoulder but Rocket flinched away, leaning his back against the desk.

He was breathing heavily again and his eyes were watering.

he could feel the blood dripping onto his head and shoulders as more gushing and screeching sounds overcame him.

“Stop! Stop it make it stop!”He growled through gritted teeth.

 

The sounds were so loud and unbearable he could hardly hear anything else.

 

“Hey Rocket! we’re in the tower, we’re in my room right now”

 

Rocket was hiding his face in his arms as the disgusting audio began to fade away to Cranes voice.

“It’s okay buddy. It’s safe..”

 

Tears filled his eyes as he stayed hidden, trying to fight off the nausea.“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I keep feeling like I’m back in the tunnels. I keep seeing and hearing them.”

 

Crane kept his tone soft as he reassured.“The tunnels are destroyed, nobody will be going through them again. I shouldn’t have dragged you in there with me like that” 

“No. I wanted to go with you. I just wish I didn’t have to deal with this right now.”

“should tell the doc about what’s happening to you. maybe he can help”

Rocket sniffled and looked up while wiping his tears.

He felt so weak.

Crane didn’t seem to have a single problem since they left and here Rocket was breaking down right in front of him.

He wanted to be strong like him.

But he wasn’t.

He was helpless and weak.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to speak.

“I... I need a moment.... if that’s okay”

“Yeah of course”

Crane got up and lended a hand. Rocket took it and stood up.

He went to the washroom and splashed cold water on his face.

He looked in the mirror and couldn’t recognize himself like he could just this morning.

How could things have changed in just a few hours ?

It wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes what’re they gonna do about Antizin ?  
> Also is Rocket aight or is he aight ? 
> 
> And most importantly, will gay stuff come up soon?  
> Possibly maybe >:)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (It will I just needa find a flowy way to put it so it’s not just sudden stuff going on if you know what I mean)


End file.
